The Bartender and The Magic Girl
by Dakkaboy123
Summary: Serafall the magic girl Satan not only is she completely obsessed with her younger sister but likes to have fun in general, one way is having a good drink from time to time. Serafall wasn't sure what to expect when she stumbled across the "Panic Room" in Kuoh's red light district but what she found was a brunette bartender who knew how to make a magic girl special cocktail
1. Chapter 1

**This is really a crack fic, I was thinking about it and I was like why the hell not new ideas never hurt.**

 **The Bartender and The Magic Girl**

"Please leave me alone…." Kuoh's student council president Souna Shitroi better known as the devil Sona Sitri groaned as she held her face within the palm of her hands, Tsubaki her queen stood as stalwart as possible beside her as the two took the whirlwind of craziness that was Serafall Leviathan, this whirlwind of craziness came with a side of suffering caused by none other than the spinning magic girl in the room.

"But So-tan I came to see you!" said Magical girl pouted

"I told you, you can't visit unless you tell me in advance!" the usually strict but professional student council president retorted rather loudly

"But all my meetings just go cancelled today so there was no way I magic girl Levi could tell you!" She complained as she twirled and struck a magic girl pose to this Sona Sitri could only massage her temples as she felt her skull being pounded with a growing headache.

"Look Sister, I am busy I have a meeting with Rias in a few moments so I can no longer entertain you" Sona told her sister bluntly to which her sister pouted

"You are leaving me to talk to Rias! I will go give Sirzechs a good beating for this" She said leaning over her sister's desk as she waved her magical wand in fluid motion indicating some form of slapping/beating as she continued pouting.

"Serafall please don't" her younger sister moaned and continued massaging her temple

"Fine sister if you don't play with me I will go declare war on all other factions right now" the satan threatened as she crossed her arms under her considerable bust and turned her face sideways. This was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Alright fine!" Sona relented which earned a wide smile from the Satan who jumped into her sister's lap and hugged her

"Thank you Sonaaaa! I missed you so much!" Her older sister squeled as she hugged her sister

"Tsubaki please inform Rias our meeting will have to be delayed…" she ordered her queen as a tick began forming on Sona's head, Tsubaki nodded and could only offer sympathetic looks to her King as she went to inform Rias of Sona's current issue.

"So-tan I bought you a matching magic girl costume why don't you try it on…." Serafall Leviathan asked pleadingly as Sona began rambling on how she would never wear such things all the while Tsubaki could only offer one last sympathetic look to her before going away to inform Rias of the delay.

* * *

Serafall had spent hours with her precious younger sister (much to said younger sister chagrin), she eventually had to leave due to the fact her sister had to attend her meeting with Rias. She knew what the meeting was about, how couldn't she? Sirzechs had been spending hours of his work time trying to find a way to allow Rias to escape the wedding. She could relate as the heiress to House Sitri she had many suitors all to be frozen and scared off but she couldn't emphasize as unlike her Rias odds were stacked against her and she was trapped, Sirzechs could only do so much as it was an issue between devil houses while she had offered her support Sirzechs had turned it down stating "I will save my sister through my own actions" she admired the redhead for his determination to protect his sister.

Serafall stretched as she walked out of Kuoh academy, it was now night time she spent as much time as she could with So-tan but unfortunately an Irate Rias and Sona-chan proved too much for the magic girl satan but she left vowing to return again, Serafall giggled as processed the event that had resulted her leaving.

Serafall was already bored and it hadn't been less than 5 minutes since she had left the company of her beloved younger sister and Serafall Leviathan one of the four Satans was bored. She had no work to do today, neither did she want to do any in the first place. So she decided to indulge in a pastime of her which was going to bars to try drinks and just to try and have fun, after all when your job is the head of diplomatic affairs it's nice to kickback once a while.

She had decided to go to Kuoh's red light district skipping as she did and enjoying the shocked looks from people who glanced her way a smirk finding its way onto her lips, part of her being a magic girl was the shock factor. The lights of the Kuoh Red light district a rainbow of red, fluorescent pink and purple reflected off her purple magic girl costume as she stood at the entrance she began glancing over the names seeing things that caught her name.

"Hmm…. The Pink Ride, Red Ritz, The Luxe… what kind of names are these?" The satan spoke as she stamped her foot at reading the ridiculous names of the establishments, she crossed her arms under her considerable bust as she continued searching for a name that caught her attention she began walking deeper into the district still unimpressed by the names.

Coming towards the centre of the district there is a small plaza in which there are 4 buildings, the first building she glanced upon which was the first building that one sees as they enter the plaza caught her attention. It was a bar called "Panic Room" the name was different that was for sure but what caught her attention more was the fact the building was more muted colours of black and dark purple creating a regal and mysterious appearance for said building, once Serafalls attention had been caught it was hard to get rid of.

"Panic Room? Meh time to create panic I guess" the magic girl Satan cackled before skipping up to the establishment letting herself in the interior of the bar was well lit around the bar and entrance but became dimmer around the centre area while Serafall could hear the faint hum of music coming from the level above. She also received her fair share of stares but was ignored as the patrons minded their own business. The tables, chairs and stools took on a silver metallic colour while the bar itself had a dark black top while the drinks were on silver shelfs and lit with dark purple lighting. The establishment was decently busy but most of the customers were in tables or booths of their own while the bar itself was actually empty, she could see a brunette man polishing off a glass as he glanced around the room before their eyes met he stiffened slightly before he regained his composure and continued polishing the glass between his hands.

This brought a grin to the Satans face as she skipped up to the bar before taking her place on a stool directly in front of the brunette bartender. As she got closer she could better make out the details of the bartender, he had chocolate brown eyes and his brown hair was spiky while he was dressed in a formal red shirt and black pants, his body was average but she noted he did have some muscle.

"Nice outfit" the bartender said as he nodded towards her magic girl outfit while his eyes gave her a look over, his voice was calm but betrayed his age indicating he was still young no older than 25 and Serafall knew he was checking her out but she didn't mind.

"Thank you, I am magical girl Serafall bartender-chan!" she spoke casually as she waved her wand infront of the bartender, the bartender cocked an eyebrow at the suffix and scratched his neck before putting down the glass he just polished and leaned over

"Are you even old enough to be here?" he deadpanned to which Serafall crossed her arms under her bust before upturning in her head

"Of course I am, a magic girl never lies about her age" she spoke as if it was common knowledge, the bartender cocked his eyebrow once again before sighing and deciding to take a chance

"So what can I get you… _magic girl Serafall_ …" he asked politely her name stumbling out of his mouth as he was not use to such names. Serafall liked this bartender already,

"Why don't you surprise me?" she spoke with a challengingly smirk, the bartender smirked back

"Alright challenge accepted" he retorted before turning around to being preparing her drink, Serafall tried to glance over the taller bartender but he did everything close to him and she couldn't see until he turns around with her drink prepared.

He placed a glass before her before pouring her drink out of her shaker, the drink was a vibrant pink and Serafall couldn't help but marvel at the drink bending her head down to be eye level with it in a childish display of curiosity, her actions earning a chuckle from the bartender.

"One magic girl cocktail on the house" the bartender announced in between his laugh, Serafall was flattered that he had just made up a drink

"Thank you bartender-chan!" she spoke with glee before taking the drink and sipping it, tasting it on her tongue. At first she tasted an explosion of fruit as if a magic spell had been cast in her mouth resulting in an explosion of fruity flavours and before Serafall knew it she had downed the drink much to the bartender's amusement.

"Woah…" the Satan spoke in a childish tone as her eyes were wide as she felt the coolness of the fruity drink flow down her throat and into her stomach but she was curious as there was no burning taste of alcohol.

"Did you even put any alcohol in this?" she quickly quizzed in suspicion, the bartender merely smirked and chuckled

"That's a secret…" he replied as a staring match occurred purple against brown before it was broken by an over excited satan

"Mou, it's not fair you aren't telling me…" she pouted before doing a 180

Even if you didn't that was the best drink I ever tasted!" she cheered as she leaned over the bar towards the bartender a large smile emblazoned on her lips her face close to his as their eyes locked for a bit, the bartender blushed at her compliment before he turned to the side and scratched his cheek with his index finger

"Uh, thanks that's very nice especially coming from a girl as cute as you" he managed to utter as a small blush marked his cheeks, Serafall couldn't help but smile as she leaned over further giving a show of her cleavage

"Awh, you're so cute bartender-chan almost as much as my So-tan" she giggled as she bopped him on the nose with her wand, the bartender leaned back from the weird action (in his eyes) before smiling at the satan's antics.

"Oh, I forgot to ask you for your name!" she suddenly spoke as she pointed her magic wand at the bartender

"It's Issei Hyoudou" he informed her with a smile to which the Satan mimicked

"Ise-chan! We are going to be the best of friends!" she decreed as she hugged the bartender who blushed and stammered before he managed to pry the over eager magic girl off him

"Y-yeah we are…"

"Now another magic girl special!" she demanded with a wave of her magic wand before the bartender smiled and got to making the drink for his new magic girl customer.

 **There we go…. I hope I got Serafall right and Issei is a bit different he will more mature and will have had experience with the supernatural but be hiding it for reasons later to be revealed. I am more leaning to a harem but with Serafall as the main and I want to pace this story so Serafall and Issei don't get together immediately anyway please review your thoughts I would love to know your thoughts! Until next time!**


	2. Love And Advice

**Thanks for all the support and the reviews they were helpful and filled with support. Problem is we are at an impasse some want a harem others want a single pairing thing is I suck at decisions so I will be** **creating a poll** **to decide. I already have another person in mind if the harem road is taken and they will be introduced this chapter so here you go.**

 **Love and Advice**

Issei Hyoudou the bartender of Panic room rose from the realm of Morpheus due to the rather loud ringing of his alarm. It's six o'clock 2 hours before his shift, he sighed as he managed to drag his body up before swiping his legs out to lean over the bed and rest against the floor. He slammed the top of his alarm stopping the continuous ringing, his brown eyes trailed over to a photo by his bed before he sighed and bite his lower lip, his hand reached out a small amount of shaking visible before he placed the photo face down.

 _'_ _Not a day goes by…' he mentally sighed before glancing at his left arm_

A tattoo of several chains wrapping around a small lizard. He gently patted his left arm a powerful heat emanating from the tattoo but he was used to it and therefore was never bothered by the heat he always hid it under his shirts though.

 _'_ _I'm sorry friend but I left that life behind….' He mentally apologized as he shut his eyes_

A few more moments of silent regret passed before he rose from the bed, he went to the bathroom of his one-bedroom apartment and began getting ready brushing his hair and teeth. As he continued the mundane task someone else occupied his though the weird magic girl Serafall, she was rather jolly and if he was younger he knew he would be drooling all over her but he had grown up and had to maintain some semblance of professionalism. He did admit the girl was quite attractive although he wasn't sure what to think of her she was a bit weird not to mention her age, he didn't believe she was above 18 until she actually gave him an ID card which proved otherwise although he did find it amusing that she was actually posing as a magic girl in her ID card.

He created the "magic girl special" for her while he didn't admit to it having alcohol he did put a small amount to round out the flavour despite Serafall being small she drank a lot of the special 36 to be exact and by that point she should have been at least a bit tipsy but if anything she got more hyper. By time his shift ended and the bar closed they had become fast friends with Serafall promising to visit him again as she left kissing him on the cheek. He almost blushed but shook his head of that memory before he continued his ritual to prepare for his shift

* * *

As Issei Hyoudou the bartender got ready Serafall Leviathan a cosplaying magic girl Satan was meeting with her favourite redhead Satan after a tiring day of long boring meetings for the magic girl.

"Sirzechs-chan!" she cheered joyfully as she walked into Sirzechs office who was sat behind his desk doing some paperwork while Grayfia stood behind him. A wide smile graced Sirzechs as he turned to Grayfia who rolled her eyes.

"I believe that is enough work for now, you can take a break" Grayfia relented allowing Sirzechs to spring from his chair in delight

"Sera-chan how are you?" He greeted her as she skipped up to his desk

"Amazing how about you did you find a solution for Rias yet?" Serafall cheery demeanour almost switched as small frown graced her lips while Sirzechs expression became netural

"Unfortunately no" Sirzechs sighed

"I am sorry Sirzechs-kun if I could I would blow away that Raiser away with a spell!" She stomped before waving her wand in frustration

"Is there nothing I can do? I know I offered before but you are getting more desperate Zechy…." She admitted as she glanced at the other Satan gripping her wand between her hands as she bit her lower lip

"No Serafall this is something I must do on my own…. I couldn't prevent Rias getting into this situation but now I have to get her out." Sirzechs spoke with determination, Serafall nodded understanding why Sirzechs didn't want to accept her help but she couldn't forgive him for not accepting her help, he was getting desperate he tried to hide it but she wasn't his friend for nothing and she could see it in his eyes.

"If you ever want to relax I went to this place yesterday called the Panic Room and the bartender-kun there made a magic girl special for me, It was amazing!" she spoke with excitement as a warm feeling filled her body at the memory as she looked up at Sirzechs with stars in her eyes. Sirzechs expression turned from neutral to a smile quickly,

"Oh? What's the name of this place?" he asked with curiosity as he had rarely seen Serafall this excited (despite her being excited most of the time)

"It's called the "Panic Room" the bartender there his name was Issei Hyoudou." She elaborated

"Hmmm, Issei Hyoudou?" Sirzechs mused

"You wouldn't happen to have searched his personal details would you Serafall- _chan?_ " Sirzechs teased as his smile turned into a teasing one the magic girl Satan froze at the teasing before snapping her head to the side

"I didn't need to, all I needed was to cast a spell and he told me everything there was" she said crossing her arms under her bust while Sirzechs just smirked

"Oh in that case what did you learn?" he spoke with curiosity

"Issei Hyoudou 23 years old worked at the Panic Room for the last year. He was born in Kuoh but went abroad for university but he dropped out and came back to Kuoh where he now works as a Bartender." She recited casually, she couldn't help but look up the bartender's personal details he interested her but he was too professional with her not spilling much about his personal life. Although the look of relief on his face when she showed him his ID card that proved she was above 18 was priceless it was as if he dodged a bullet.

"Maybe we should drop by sometime" Sirzechs mused as he tapped his chin

"Let's go right now!" Serafall cheered with excitement as she grabbed Sirzechs arm ready to bolt through the door were it not for a silver haired maid to appear

"Sorry to be disturbing you but the elders wish to meet the Satans" Grayfia spoke formally, both Serafall and Sirzechs shoulders dropped in annoyance and disappointment

"Right now?" Serafall moaned in annoyance

"Yes" she replied

"Magic girl Levi is annoyed" Serafall pouted as she crossed her arms

"The quicker we get through this meeting the quicker we can visit you're bartender" Sirzechs pointed out, Serafall pouted a bit more before sighing and her shoulders droop

"Fine…. Let's go" Serafall sighed before walking forward dragging her feet in annoyance

"Let the record show that magic girl Serafall wanted to go to the bar first" Serafall stated as she held her magic wand out as she began marching behind the door while Sirzechs chuckled as he and Grayfia followed the annoyed magic girl.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou was calmly cleaning a glass as he glanced around the bar. Week days were slow and this left too much time for the bartender to contemplate something he'd rather not do. His mind was always drawn to memories of _her._

His fingers tightening around the glass but he came to his senses and managed to avoid a hazardous situation. Sighing he turned around and put the glass back on the shelf before picking up another. He heard the faint noises of small heels clicking against the floor of the bar.

He turned around to come face to face with another beauty, a woman with long silky raven hair and alluring violet eyes but his gut told him there was something more than alluring. She was dressed in jeans, a black blouse that hid the sexy form beneath but it still gave a good look of her cleavage and a black leather jacket, her skin was flawless with a healthy complexion.

She took a seat on the stool in front of him, he turned around putting down the glass he was polishing her arms resting on the bar as she tilts her head up to match their eyes. Issei lips curved into a friendly smile as he spoke with phrase he has honed for the past year of bartending

"Good evening what can I get you tonight?"

"I would love a good cocktail" she replied casually, her voice soft and feminine, he immediately came to the conclusion she had been in bars before.

"Anything in particular?" he asked

"Hmm do you have anything with tequila in it?" she hummed

"Yeah I do one Tequila sunrise coming up" he replied before turning around to promptly mix her drink

"Pardon me for asking but where are you from? You are definitely not from around here, if I had to hazard a guess I would say you are European judging from your accent" he made conversation as he mixed her drink his voice normal and innocent as possible. People didn't want to come to a bar where they would be aggressively questioned they wanted a calm atmosphere and if the situation called for someone with an ear to lend in this situation he felt that wasn't out of the question.

"Yeah I am not from around here and I am European was my accent that noticeable?" she replied back unperturbed by the question

"No you're Japanese is pretty good, I lived in Europe for 2 years for university so I can tell easily" he replied casually giving up information about his life, by giving up the information it made him more approachable and begins to build a sense of trust that will lead to the person being more comfortable around him.

"Interesting, in that case where do you think I am from Europe?" she questioned interested with what his response would be

"I would have to guess Italian" he answered as he turned around and placed her drink in front of her, the tequila sunrise was a mixture of orange and red.

"Hmm got it in one" she hummed in surprise before taking a sip with the straw, the drink fruity but the under taste of tequila present.

"I got lucky, Issei Hyoudou your bartender" he introduced himself with a smile as he stuck his hand out, she offered a friendly enough smile before shaking his hand.

"Raynare Vincenzo" she introduced another customer came up to the bar and called for Issei

"If you need anything just call me over" he informed her to which she nodded before he went over to attend to the new customer both exchanging friendly smiles as they departed.

* * *

Issei spent the next thirty minutes attending to other patrons however he could not help but glance from time to time over at Raynare who seemed to be contemplating as she occasionally took sips from her drink. He could tell that she needed to get advice or something off her mind and this is where bartenders fulfil the role of part therapist and advice givers.

He calmly walked over to Raynare before leaning back giving a relax open pose to make her feel at ease, he offered a gentle smile.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he spoke as calm and comfortable as possible trying to set a comfortable and amiable tone. She glanced up at him a flicker of doubt and thoughts racing through her violet eyes before a sigh escaped her lips before she glanced down at the bar.

"Is it that noticeable?" she said with what appeared to be a forced laugh, Issei lips creased into a frown

"No, I just have seen this kind of thing before." He replied calmly and honestly

"It's nothing to be ashamed of its normal to have something on your mind or bugging you, the thing is how do you tackle it" he pointed out she glanced up at him she could see the hesitation in her eyes before a sigh escaped her lips

"I love someone at work but he is a lot higher up then me and he gives me jobs to do and I take them hoping he would notice me but I feel like he never does. I am in Japan on a job he asked me to do…" she began spilling as if the gates to a damn had opened but Issei didn't say anything instead he leaned down to be eye level with her as he listened

"I do job after job hoping he would realize, take the hint… I have asked him for dinner but he is usually too busy to go out for dinners. Its irritating but I can't bring myself to hate him" her hands clasped together and tighten around each other but he didn't say anything just continuing to listen

"I want to tell him but I fear losing what we already have and that he might not take me seriously… I want something more but I think it's out of reach and I don't know what to do…" she finished as she bit her lower lip before glancing up to see his reaction all she received was a nod of affirmation that he understood her story while his face had a neutral expression set in stone.

"I see, what do you have to lose by telling him?" he spoke with his hand resting on his chin, she glanced up at surprise and she replied

"It would jeopardize my relationship with him, make things awkward with him"

"Aren't they already?" he told her honestly, she bit her lip as she took a moment to think before Issei continued pressing his advantage

"I can relate; I use to have a crush on my childhood friend. We were close, very close… I developed feelings for her and I was too scared to admit them cause like _you_ I feared what we had" he began telling his story, by telling his own experiences he would further the sense of trust and make her more comfortable around him

"But then I thought what do I have to lose, we were such close friends that I felt our bond would be unbreakable even if I admitted how I truly felt." He left a pause

"What happened then?" she asked with a hint of curiosity, a slightly forced smile creased his lips but she didn't pick up on it

"We both liked each other and she just like me had the same fear of ruining everything we had and therefore was too scared to admit her feelings. We were both relieved and happier that we admitted our feelings. I never found out if our friendship would suffer because we never broke up" he finished

"Wow, so you two are still dating until now?" she spoke in surprise and a hint of jealousy

"No…" he clinched his fist, his nails digging into his palm and a steel glint traced his eyes, she waited with baited breath she was about to speak but he cut her off

"She died" he could see Raynare visibly flinch before she reached across in a surprisingly gentle but hesitant gesture

"I am sorry" she spoke rather sincerely

"It's, alright I have come to terms with it. Anyway you came to me for advice, my advice would be try it what do you have to lose? If anything he will be losing out will he not?" his tone cheerful and earnest, her eyes once again flickered before her hand retracted and she bowed her head before glancing up a smile on her face.

"T-Thank you Issei, your words were helpful" she thanked but then a phone call cut through their conversation to which Raynare answered.

"Hello?" she began talking but Issei could not hear the other side of the phone

"Alright I am on my way" she spoke before she closed the phone and offered a smile

"Once again thank you for the words, I have to finish my job" she spoke with a hint of disappointment

"It's alright, want a drink to go?" he offered with a smile

"Sure" she replied as he whipped up one more Tequila sunrise before they exchanged goodbyes and Raynare paid and left with a smile.

As she left he turned around turning away from the view of the patrons as his hands dig into the shelf of the drinks, he grits his teeth as anger was flowing through him the memories of his failures assailing his mind before he took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself.

"Issei-chan?" a rather familiar cheerful voice called out, his eyes widened before he put on his bartender smile as he turned around

"Serafall welcome back"

 **Well there we go chapter done, a lot of inferences can be made from this chapter and I wanted you guys to only be given hints cause where is the fun if I gave you everything?**

 **Anyway the poll will be up by the time this story has been updated so don't forget to vote and please review your thoughts and tell me what you think until next time!**


	3. Bitterness and Guilt

**I will let the poll run a bit longer to allow everyone equal chance to cast their vote, so yeah here's another chapter, it is a bit shorter (I think) but this is an important chapter nonetheless.**

 **Bitterness and Guilt**

"Hey Issei-chan!" Serafall greeted the bartender who smiled back as he looked at the small magic girl before glancing at her two companions a man and a woman. The man was a redhead dressed in a snazzy purple suit while his companion was a silver haired woman dressed in jeans and jacket as well as a formal shirt.

"Back so soon?' Issei chuckled as the three took a seat on the stools in front of him

"Yup now one magic girl special please, Magic Serafall-chan demands it!" she demanded cutely

"I will take one as well" the redhead man seconded with a smile

"Do you have anything without alcohol?" the silver haired women asked politely

"Sure, I have some juices how does avocado sound?" Issei offered with a smile

"That would be lovely" Grayfia conceded with a small smile

"Apologizes I didn't get your names" Issei spoke politely as he put his hand out to Sirzechs first

"Sirzechs" the man smiled as he shook Issei's hand both men having good grip, Issei then turned to the silver haired woman

"Grayfia" she introduced herself

"Welcome to the Panic Room I'll get you're drinks right away" he welcomed with a smile before turning around to begin preparing their drinks

"So how has your day been Bartender-chan?" Serafall asked cheerfully

"It's been fine a bit slow here and there but other than that just a normal day" he replied as his hands began moving with fluid grace in preparing their drinks another couple of moments passed before Issei turned around and handed them their drinks.

"Two Magic girl specials" he announced as he pushed the two drinks towards Sirzechs and Serafall

"One avocado juice" he stated lastly as he pushed the juice towards Grayfia

The three patrons clinked the glasses against together

"Cheers" they all replied before taking a sip, Issei watched their expressions as they turned into one of surprise before they taking another sip followed by an expression of joy except Grayfia who just had a small smile tugging at her lips if anything. Serafall downed the drink before sighing

"Awh, I missed that another one bartender-chan!" Serafall demanded as she pointed her wand at him while Issei smiled as he turned around to prepare another drink for Serafall

"So how has your day been Serafall?" Issei asked over his shoulder as he prepared the drink

"Ugh, so boring there has been no enemies to vanquish" the magic girl moaned as Issei severed her second drink while he chuckled at the statement

"It's nice to kick back and relax from time to time though…" Issei pointed out

"True" the magic girl admitted as she had her eyes glancing up in thought

"How is it being a bartender?" Sirzechs asked curiously

"It's weird… sometimes it's boring and sometimes it hectic while sometimes it's just calm I don't know how to explain it." Issei replied to the curious Satan who nodded before taking a sip from his drink

"Do you have any bartender tales to regal us with?" Sirzechs questioned

"Well yesterday Serafall nearly got me in trouble…." Issei spoke with hesitation Sirzechs cocked his eyebrow in interest before leaning forward

"This I wanna hear" Sirzechs spoke with a grin while Serafall added her own side

"It was just a playful joke…."

"That nearly got me fired and arrested…" Issei deadpanned while Serafall smiled sheepishly as she scratched her head

"My boss, let's just say is the kind of boss who would beat up her own employees if they do something wrong" Issei began telling as he scratched the back of his neck before continuing the story

"She saw me conversing with Serafall and had reason to believe I was letting a minor to drink and I had less than _noble_ intentions"

"Thankfully Serafall managed to prove she was the appropriate age and I thankfully was not put through the shelves behind me" he said with a nervous chuckle while Sirzechs laughed at his predicament and Grayfia merely shot a look to the magic girl satan who was smiling nervously as she looked to the side.

"Well it's a good thing you are still in the land of the living, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to taste this magnificent drink" Sirzechs complimented before raising the glass to the bartender and downing it

"It's not that good but thank you for your words" Issei tried to deflect the compliment as he scratched as his neck and leaned back

"Bartender-chan another drink!" Serafall demanded as she finished her drink and Issei prepared another one for her. However little did the three patrons know that the bartender in front of them had his mind elsewhere, his talk with Raynare had brought up something he nearly forgot and something he should have never forgotten.

 _'_ _It's nearly that day' he thought inwardly before putting on his bartender smile and serving Serafall another drink and the three patrons talked away with the human bartender until the end of his shift and the subsequent closing of the bar._

* * *

Cherry blossoms painted his view and the pavement beneath him but Issei continued walking dressed in his red shirt and jeans while wearing a black jacket, it was a jacket she had gotten him on their first date and he wore it every time he came to visit. Issei's hand carried a rose as he continued walking until he took a left and began climbing a hill.

His heart building up a steady pace as he took step after step on the green hill as he reached the top a grey cemetery began filling his vision. He came upon the entrance before taking a deep breath and began walking mentally listing off the rows as he came to the appropriate one turning left he walked past a few more grave stones before he stopped to the central one in the row, his breath caught in his throat threating to choke him as he read the all too familiar grave stone

"Irina Shidou

Beloved Daughter"

He leaned down placing the rose he brought her against the grave stone which remained unblemished and so far not ravaged by the weather or time.

"Hey Irina…" he spoke nervously as he remained leaned down in front of her grave stone the words struggling to escape his mouth. He subconsciously rubbed his tattoo under his shirt before pulling out a photo of them. It was them in a photo booth together, Issei had one arm around her while she hugged him back and her head rested against his chest and they both had large smiles on their face.

"I wish we could spend more time like this… God not a day goes by…." he began ranting as tears began pooling in his eyes

"If only I was a bit stronger, if only I was a bit faster… if only I had the strength to defeat _him_ … we could have been together raising kids together while we lived normal lives but that wasn't to be and I hate that it couldn't be… I just hate it" tears were now streaming down his face as he fell to his knee's his hand grasped onto the gravestone desperately

"Please comeback…." He wept as his hand tightened as much as he could on the grave stone

"I'm so s-sorry so s-sorry I was too weak!" he ranted as tears began staining the grass beneath and his cheeks

"I'm sorry that I betrayed you…." He whispered as his thoughts came back of his betrayal, the guilt of failing to save her. The image of her lifeless body broken beneath _him_ as he laughed and decided to spare him.

He glanced up to the sky hoping for some form of answer but after staring fruitlessly nothing came.

"I'm sorry Irina, you are in a better place they promised me and I made sure you were…" he told her soothingly as he rubbed the top of her grave stone before he tried with futility to wipe away his tears. He barely managed to struggle to his feet, his legs struggling and shaking beneath him as if they were crying themselves but he managed to stand straight glancing one more time at her grave stone

"I'm sorry" he whispered pathetically as he shoved his hands into his pocket and stared at the floor beneath him as his body went into auto-pilot mode and dragged him back to his apartment.

* * *

Issei arrived at his apartment but he froze as he saw who was standing outside his door leaning against the walls of the hallway. The blue hair was a dead giveaway but so was the wrapped up sword on her back and the black cloak she wore.

"Xenovia…" he spoke her name with trepidation, dark yellow eyes met with brown as a small smile formed on the blue haired woman's lips

"Issei, how have you been?" she asked as she turned to face him

"I'm fine how about you?" he replied as he stepped towards his apartment and pulling out his keys as he began unlocking it

"Good did you…" she attempted to ask before he cut her off

"I did"

"Please come in" he offered as the sharp clicking of the door opening was heard as he opened the door and held it open for her

"Thank you" she replied before stepping in

"Make yourself comfortable" he said gesturing to the small table he had in the kitchen with only two seats on it, she nodded at his offer before resting herself on a seat and leaning her sword against the table. He went into the kitchen and brought two cups of water, he placed one in front of Xenovia before sitting opposite her and holding his own cup.

"Thank you" she thanked him before taking a sip from the cool water

"So what brought you here?" Issei asked going straight to the point

"Besides seeing her grave, there is a lead that _he_ is here…" she replied bluntly resulting in Issei tensing

"Is it just you?" Issei asked his tone no nonsense

"It's just a lead so yes" Xenovia replied calmly, Issei however reacted harshly and smashed his hand against the table

"The fuck! Its _him_ we are talking about he could kill you just like he…" he ranted but didn't dare to finish his sentence as her name got caught in his throat

"I came to ask for your help Issei… we need you Michael and Gabriel they want you back, the supernatural is changing there is a new rogue element and _he_ is about to start a war" she spoke seriously

"I-I can't Xenovia, I want to be normal…" he told her but in his mind images of Xenovia dying assailed him

"You can't just keep Ddraig trapped forever did you think about him when you sealed him?" Xenovia pushed to which Issei snarled

"Ddraig had my back and allowed me to do it" he retorted

"Allowed you but what about wanted?" Xenovia pointed out casually while Issei smashed his hand against the table

"Shut up, you don't know my pain!" he snarled as his emotions began boiling over

"I do she was my best friend! I trained with her fought by her and I was there when _he!"_ Xenovia shouted back as she rose to the challenge, Issei couldn't retort he was just being selfish she was her best friend and she was there and tried to save Irina when he couldn't, his snarl intensified and his grip on his glass tightened.

"And then we… we should have never done that" she whispered barely audibly as tears pooled in the corners of her eye but Issei's heart froze knowing what she referred to, the sensations of the moment came back. The warmth and comfort of their touch, the thrill of doing something so forbidden but then the immense guilt that wracked both of them only spurred them onto to seek more comfort in each other but it was futile just another exercise in futility, bile began forming in his throat at the memory and he looked down to the table in shame.

"I regret that moment" he spoke honestly, Xenovia glanced at him her gaze inscrutable except for anger

"You are a coward Issei! You insult her!" Xenovia shouted but this was enough for him, he stood up and threw his glass behind her and it shattered just as their conversation did

"Get out!" he roared, Xenovia stabbed one more glance at him before grabbing her sword and marching out of the room he didn't see the one tear make its way down her cheek.

"Get out!" he roared once again as Xenovia slammed the door behind her exit.

Issei found himself filled with anger how dare she! After everything how dare she! His body shaking in anger as he clenched his fists.

"RAAAAHHHH!" He roared as he grabbed her glass and threw it across the room before flipping the table over in anger. He stormed into the kitchen and ripped open the fridge a bottle calling to him, he was about commit a bartender cardinal sin but he couldn't care as he tore the bottle open and fell back onto the floor, his back pressed against the wall of his kitchen and he sipped from the bottle of reddish, brown liquid and the burning relief of alcohol but too enraptured in trying to find relief he didn't notice the tears burning a trail down his face as time ticked away and so did he consciousness and the guilt.

 **Tell me what you think? I think I am making this story rather dark but that is kind of the plan and also I am setting up for the rest of the story. So please leave a review with your thoughts and drop a follow if you want more! Until next time!**


	4. Cardinal Sins

**Cardinal Sins**

A gentle knock roused Issei from his slumber to shout an elegant response.

"Fuck off!" he shouted as he laid on his bed with an empty bottle of whisky

"Issei?" he heard a gentle voice call

"Go away!" he shouted again at the voice as he found his skull pounding with intense pain and his mouth dry but the lingering taste of whisky as his throat burned.

"Issei I'm coming in" the voice spoke calmly and gently it was the voice of angel but Issei couldn't respond as the pain in his head intensified mixing with the faint sound of footsteps echoed through his room.

He felt a gentle hand on his head of un surprised warmth,

"Issei?" the gentle voice called his name but it sounded angelic, Issei titled his head to the left to see the source of the voice. The voices pale skin almost blinded him as he blinked his eyes desperately trying to get rid of the brightness, blurriness and exhaustion he was feeling. As his vision cleared up, he felt his heart jump into his throat. Blonde locks framed the pale skin as forgiving Green eyes greet his own. She was dressed in a pure white full sleeve dress that covered her legs and arms.

"Gabriel?" he almost shouted as he got up but quickly clutched his head in pain

"Ugh…." Gabriel's hand wrapped around Issei as she gently helped him get onto his back. Her touch was gentle and soft.

"Issei, lie down" he then felt her soft head touch his forehead and he noticed how hot he was, he was burning up, a thin sheen of sweat framed his body. A pungent smell of whisky made Gabriel's nose wrinkled and his shirt was stained with brown liquid.

"Ugh, Gabriel what are you doing here?" Issei barely grunted as he groaned in pain while Gabriel touched his forehead

"Shush, just relax now Issei" she hushed him gently as she stepped into his bathroom to get a towel for him wetting it with cold water before placing it on his forehead, his body shivered at the sudden cold. He could see a frown mar her beautiful lips as her eyes filled with worry. He didn't deserve any of it, after everything he didn't deserve Gabriel's help. She then stroked his cheek gently as her frown became more pronounced.

"How did you, did you find me?" the words barely coming out as his head thumped hard in pain, she sent him a look as she bit her lower lip.

"Xenovia told me she went to see you… then…"

"I don't want to talk about it" he quickly snapped as despite his drinking he could remember their conversation crystal clear and didn't want to talk about it.

"Sit tight Issei…" she patted his chest gently, as she also moved his hand to gently hold the towel against his forehead. She left him in his room as she left to his kitchen, her disappointment multiplied. His apartment was a mess; his living room couch was flipped as were the living room seats. His dining room table was cracked while his fridge was left open with two whisky bottles left empty in the fridge. Luckily his china was untouched and she procured a glass and filling it with water before casting some healing magic on it. She quickly walked back to the room and kneeled by Issei's bedside.

She lifted his head up slowly and put the glass to his lip. Issei greedily gulped down the cool water as it soothed his parched throat. He could feel the magic infused it as the water became cool in his chest, the headache began dissipating. Issei removed the wet towel and got to a half sitting position with his back resting against the backboard. A small smile graced his lips as he turned to Gabriel

"Thank you Gabriel" he did not expect to find him encased in a hug by the angel, he tensed up as he felt the warm embrace.

"Why didn't you call me Issei?" Gabriel whispered sadly into his ear, Issei's heart wretched with guilt. Gabriel was the nicest of all the people in the church, unfortunately one of the more naïve people as well. She cared deeply for both him and Irina and always encouraged their relationship. She was also the one who helped convince Michael and the other seraphim to allow him to leave the angels and church. They originally didn't want him to leave, they couldn't he was an asset, a weapon something they shouldn't have let go of but they did all because of Gabriel heartfelt words and vouches. The stipulation was his power to be sealed and he would not give loyalty to another faction should he be forced back into the world of the supernatural. The terms weren't harsh if anything they didn't matter for Issei never intended to return… until now.

The situation had changed the moment Xenovia had told him about that bastard. Despite, his regrets with Xenovia she was still a friend and one who was sent on a suicidal mission, he could not stand by and let her die. His mind swirled with doubt but also determination.

"Gabriel… I missed you to." He spoke quietly as his arms slowly and cautiously wrapped around the blonde angel.

"I know things have been hard on you Ise" her hand began stroking his back with affection. Issei always had a soft spot for Gabriel and he always came to her for advice as well as Michael.

"I'm fine Gabriel" he informed as he slipped out of their hug and walked past the blonde throwing off his dirty shirt to get a new one. Emerald eyes filled with concern watch every one of his moves.

"No you're not Issei, you have been lying to yourself"

"So what if I have? Is it wrong to dwell on the past?" he retorted

"No but it is wrong if it consumes you!' she rose to his words, concern evident

"I have been watching you Issei, I see how you always go to her grave. How you get this empty, lifeless look in your eyes and this isn't the first time this has happened Issei." She was right it happened once before after she died, he had drunk so much, he nearly attacked Gabriel before he broke down in Gabriel's arms, sobbing and broken.

"I still love her…. I won't ever forget her and if it means dwelling on the past then so be it" he locked eyes with Gabriel as her lips creased into a frown

"She would want you to move on…" Issei didn't care, he didn't want to talk about and he hated when they tried to get him to move on or talk about it.

"Let's get to the point why you are here Gabriel, so I can be you and Michaels lap dog? So I can risk my life again? You can't even protect the Excalibur's so you need my power." he snapped with venom, Gabriel flinched under his words as she stepped back.

"You weren't a lap dog, you're my friend Issei" she stepped forward and reached out to try and grasp his hand but Issei whacked It away and his eyes hardened

"Just like Xenovia? But you are sending her on a suicide mission and you damn well know it Gabriel!" Issei roared and he began huffing in rage, Gabriel flinched at his words. He didn't want to drag it out any longer.

"Thank you Gabriel for taking care of me, you can leave now" His words monotone and lack of care. She tried to reach out to touch him again but he whacked it away harder. Gabriel got the message

"I still care for you Issei, please if you ever want to talk call me…" _love you_ she corrected in her mind before walking towards the exit glancing once more over at the man she loved and care for before biting her lower lips and leaving with a heavy heart.

Issei sighed, it was better if she left him be. After he heard the click of the door closing he moved into his living room and began glancing around his apartment surveying the damage he cause. He glanced at his watched before he sighed once again, he had a few hours before work to fix his apartment.

* * *

Serafall skipped along to her favourite bar in the whole world and a smile graced her lips as she saw her favourite brunette bartender who had his back turned. She bounced up to the bar and sat directly in front of him.

"Hey Ise!" she spoke cheerily as she poked him with her wand to get his attention. The bartender turned around but Serafall immediately noticed something was up. As a diplomat she was well versed in reading body language and Issei's was different and his eyes looked embroiled in confusion and thoughts.

"Hey Serafall, one magic girl special coming up" he greeted back with a fake smile, it was well faked but Serafall was no fool. He turned around to begin fixing her drink. He then turned around and placed the drink in front of the magic girl.

"How was your day Ise?" she asked sipping her drink

"Fine how about you?"

"The usual vanquishing evil monsters, casting spells but I am sooooo bored" Issei let out a laugh but it was genuine

"Magic girl duties are that bad huh?" she could see his lips tugging towards a smile

"Yeah and don't get me started on the villains, you have fallen for my trap! You may have stopped me this time but I will be back!" she ranted with gesticulation to accompany her rant

"Such idiots" she added as an afterthought before downing her drink

"Ise another one, your magic girl demands it!" she demanded cheerfully as she waved her wand

"Your wish is my command" her replied without skipping a beat before serving her another drink.

"Hey Issei do you have a girlfriend?" Serafall suddenly blurted out, she didn't know why she asked it but it came out and now she had to pay. She looked at the brunette's eyes to see they were swirling with thoughts as his body tensed barely noticeably.

"No I don't" he answered truthfully but his mind raced why did she randomly ask him such a thing, Serafall had never really talked about relationships but now she suddenly asked him if had one? Something wasn't adding up. He didn't have time to worry, he was more worried about that bastard and whether he was going to jump back into the supernatural world. It still irriated him no outraged him that they sent Xenovia on this suicide mission no less against **him**.

After Serafall asked the question there was a certain palatable tension for the rest of the night. While Serafall thoughts were caught in a whirlwind of confusion in why she had asked Issei such a question and it ultimately led to her leaving sooner then she wanted as she pick up upon the tension

* * *

Issei had finished his shift and was simply closing up his bar, tonight was thankfully slow as Serafall had left earlier than expected so he was able to spend a lot of time pondering. Just as he was about close shop and head home, the door opened up and in walked in and raven haired girl he was familiar with.

"Raynare?" he spoke with surprise

"Hey Issei, do you have some time to talk?" her voice was filled with sadness that was poorly hidden while her violet eyes had a pleading look to them. He mentally sighed,

"Have a seat"

 **Here you guys go, a bit short, the pacing is probably off and probably a filler. But it was necessary, the winners of the poll are the harem. Therefore, I have decided upon some members but I have also decided that it is not to be too big, so for sure Serafall and Raynare. I am considering Gabriel and Xenovia but besides that I am open to suggestions. Until next time!**


	5. Consensus Ad Idem

**Consensus Ad Idem**

Raynare took a seat before Issei as she flicked a lock of her hair over her hair. Issei could already predict the words that would leave her mouth.

"Can I have something to drink please?"

"Sure" he replied like clockwork, he turned around and began mixing a drink that he knew would help lift her spirits.

"Thanks for letting me in Issei. I just needed somewhere to relax" the raven haired woman admitted

"Tough day?" he replied without skipping a beat, although he already knew the answer to his own question. She laughed derisively at his question,

"Yeah, you can definitely say that" she looked up at his back as she her lips creased into a frown momentarily before going into a neutral expression.

"Huh, so did I" he replied over his shoulder, earning a look of interest from the fallen angel. He then turned around and served her. The drink was a vibrant violet served with an umbrella.

"Here you go, on the house. Looks like you need it" he offered with a small smile, his smile caused a small smile to tug on her lips. She then lifted her drink to her lips before taking a small sip of the liquid.

A myriad of tastes danced on her tongue, the two most prominent was sweet and fruity undercut by the slight burn of alcohol. The drink added a bit of fire to the down in the dumps fallen angel as a smile formed on her lips.

"Wow, that's tasty. What this drink called?"

"Ray's bad day?" he joked with a small laugh, she pouted teasingly

"Me having a bad day is not something to joke about"

"Sorry Sorry, hmmm how about Violet delight?"

"It has a nice ring to it" she admitted

"Reminded me of your eyes" issei complimented before internally cursing himself. Raynare tensed up at her words before turning her face to the side a small smile at the corners of her lips.

"Thanks Issei, soooo, what happened to make you have a bad day?" she asked, a sigh escaped Issei's lips as he had already prepared the story.

"Met an old friend of mine, we got into an argument and we left on bad terms. Is the short version of it but it just left a bad taste in my mouth." He explained while scratching the back of his neck. She nodded in understanding after all no one wanted to fight with their best friend. She began tracing the rim of her cup before taking a deep breath and deciding to speak her mind.

"I took your advice… I met him and asked him if he wanted to go out with me." She continued tracing the rim of her glass as the events played in her head, Issei leaned in and listened intently.

"Then he just stared at me before he told me he was sorry. He didn't mean to lead me on and he said he saw me as the daughter he never had. He apologized and said he could never return my feelings. He just kept apologizing but then I saw red… I… slapped him and stormed off"

"Now here I am, sipping a drink and telling my issues to a bartender" she laughed derisively but Issei had enough. The sad expression on her face, the way she bit her lips and her violet eyes so bright and interesting now dull and boring.

"Stop" his tone made the fallen angel flinch and look up, her eyes locked with his determined brown ones.

"Firstly, I am not just a bartender I am your friend"

"Secondly, telling your issues to someone is not something to be ashamed of rather advice from your friends is a strong weapon and tool. Also relying on your friends is not a sign of weakness but a sigh of strength and reflection, it shows that you have the strength to ask for help but also that you have a reflective side."

"Thirdly be proud of yourself Raynare, you got an answer. You now don't have to worry about someone who will never reciprocate your feelings. Your worth a lot more then you think and it saddens me that you are self-depreciating yourself" he leaned forward and his hand gently resting on her upper arm as small frown formed on his lips. Raynare paused as she let his words sink in and she could only come to the conclusion that he was right and it only hit her that her heart was racing. She then began internally wondering why did her heart race for the brunette but as she looked into his eyes she saw someone who cared for his friends and burned with determination. A wide smile graced her lips,

"Your right Issei, you are right"

"Here's to your wise words" she raised her glass before downing her drink

"Now can I have another one?" she asked with a smile as Issei smiled back before serving her another drink.

"This one isn't on the house" he quickly added

"Awh, come on Issei. After all you basically named the drink after me don't I get royalties?" she asked with a happy smile

"Nope"

"I thought I was your friend!"

"I am but I am also your bartender" he said with a smile as the two continued talking

* * *

"Thanks for this Issei, you're a great friend" Raynare slurred as she walked nearly tripping had it not been for Issei's timely grabbing of her arm. I know I should have cut off her early he mentally regretted. It was now after midnight and the streets were deserted and Issei was now dragging an intoxicated Raynare home.

"Yeah and you're a good drunk" he said sarcastically

"I'm not drunk, I'm just tipsy" Raynare declared with cute pout as she looked up at the bartender, his heat skipped a beat at her cute expression.

"Sure, that's what they all say. Are we there yet?" he asked his raven haired colleague

"Maybe" she commented while tapping her chin and having a thoughtful expression on her flushed face

"How about I leave you here and go home?" he almost growled which earned another pout from the fallen angel who then hugged Issei tightly, her head pressed against his chest.

"What kind of a man are you to leave a girl outside?" she insulted as her violet eyes looked up at his.

"One who needs sleep" he calmly retorted

"Come on Issei, let's walk around for a bit then you can drop me home" she spoke as she grabbed his hand and began walking. Issei was reluctantly dragged along.

"Fine but only for a couple of minutes"

Raynare dragged him into a nearby park. The park had a small fountain in the middle and benches around it. The park was silent except for the small gentle sound of water escaping the fountain. Raynare took a seat on the bench, her face reflected in the moonlight while Issei sat beside her. The two had a beautiful view of a full moon the phrase.

"We should have come here in the evening" Raynare said randomly, earning a raised eyebrow from the brunette.

"How come?"

"Amano Yuuma" Issei eyes widened in understanding

"Heavens evening gaze" she smiled at his understanding of the phrase

"He called me that once" she admitted with a hint of sadness, Issei knew who she was referring too and really didn't want to press the raven beauty.

"It suits you" he did admit, Raynare's heart skipped a beat. She turned to her friend and bartender, her violet eyes locked with his brown ones. In the evening moonlight Raynare could see past the façade he always wore, she could see pain and sadness in his eyes. Pain he was trying to hide, it made her frown as it tugged on her heart strings.

"Why are you in pain Issei?" she blurted out her self-control non-existent

"What do you mean?" he spoke, his muscles tensing slightly under his skin it did not go unnoticed.

"Your eyes they hold so much pain and sadness" she shuffled closer until their legs were pressing against each other, she could feel his warmth through their clothing. Under the moonlight, she could see his jaw was a lot more chiselled then she first thought but his eyes she loved their colour and how expressive they could be. She wanted to feel his skin without the hindrance of clothing her hand gently reached out to cup his cheek but she found her wrist clasped in his firm hand. His grip was tough but it was juxtaposed by his soft skin.

"Let's get you home" he spoke as he stood up and let go of her hand.

"Ok" she nodded before grabbing his hand and leading him away but to her surprise and joy he didn't let go. A pair of eyes watched the situation with growing intrigue.

* * *

"Here we are" Raynare announced turning on her heel in front of a house.

"Alright, I guess that's my job done" he said eager to go home and get some sleep

"You won't walk me to the door?" she sounded hurt, he had to resist the urge to sigh

"It won't kill me" he admitted as a smile grew on the fallen angel as she walked to the door with Issei in tow.

"Thank you for everything Issei" she thanked him as she wore a genuine smile

"It was my pleasure"

"And sorry for making you walk me home" she admitted with embarrassment as she rocked on her heels and a blush was on her face. If issei realized, he didn't pay it any mind.

"Alright if you two aren't getting a room, then I suggest you split" a voice interjected, Raynare did a complete 180 as Issei looked past her to see the source of the voice

"Kalawarner!" Raynare shouted as she sent her a look that indicated she was not happy at the interruption.

Kalawarner was an attractive blue haired woman with dark blue eyes who was gifted in the chest department. She was dressed in a maroon trench coat and matching mini-skirt. She was leaning on the open doorway to the house.

"Do you know how worried I was about you? You didn't even call to tell me where you were or when you would be back" Kalawarner scolded to which Raynare glanced at the floor in embarrassment not being able to say anything in her defence

"Now hurry up and get inside" Kalawarner demanded, Raynare sent her a nod

"Thank you Issei" and much to Issei's surprise she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. The brunette froze up as he felt the gentle and soft touch of her lips before Raynare basically dashed into the house like a school girl.

"Good night Raynare" he said before turning around eager to leave

"Where do you think you're going?" Kalawarner called which made Issei stifle a groan

"I have to get some sleep its late" he replied over his shoulder

"It will only take a minute" she insisted while he decided it would be better to hear her out then waste time trying to get away.

"Alright then I'm all ears" he said turning around to face the blunette

"Wanted to thank you as well" Kalawarner thanked

"For what?" Issei asked rather stupidly

"Giving her the advice she needed, she was always hung up on Azazel. Never could get over that guy and after all him committing to a relationship is a complete joke." Issei eyes widened slightly at the word Azazel. No way, what would be the chances of it? Ever since he sealed Ddraig he was unable to detect anything to do with the supernatural. However, his gut was telling him something was a foot.

"It was no problem, sometimes you need a third opinion" he said neutrally

"Hmm, I'll see you around I guess" the fallen angel said her goodbyes before going back into the house. Issei was finally able to walk home but he walked home with a nagging feeling in the back of his mind Azazel was not just a coincidence.

* * *

Issei was walking home, the streets still deserted. His mind raced over the possibilities that the Azazel, Kalawarner had referred to was indeed the Azazel who led the fallen angels. If so Issei was up shit creek supernatural and soon he would be forced into it. He was no fool he could see that Raynare was trying to kiss him at the park but he wasn't ready and she wasn't thinking properly.

A thud shocked Issei out of his thoughts as he found something lying down in the middle of the street at least 10 meters away from the street. Blue and a small snippet of green caught his eyes as they widened in horror and his legs began moving.

"Xenovia!" he called out as he easily crossed the distance falling to his knee's beside her body. He then felt a warm liquid at his knees and realized she was bleeding, he quickly rolled over onto her chest and saw a massive wound in the middle, a slash. He immediately applied pressure and it drew discomfort from Xenovia's pale face as her eyes flickered open and shut.

"Xenovia stay with me!" he shouted as he desperately applied pressure as his mind raced with what he could do. He pulled out his phone,

 _"_ _please if you ever want to talk call me…"_ his eyes widened as a solution jumped into his head and he dialled Gabriels number within one ring it was answered

"Gabriel! It's Xenovia the bastard got her!" he quickly shouted

"I'm coming" was the hurried response as he heard the angels voice of concern but also underlying anger

"Hurry she's…" a sudden burning sensation pierced Issei's chest and blood split from his mouth

"Issei? Issei!" Gabriels voice called as he suddenly went, Issei looked up to see the sneering face of the bastard who caused him so much pain and took away Irina from him.

"K-Ko-kabiel…"

"Issei I am coming!" Gabriel shouted with desperation as the phone slipped from his fingers and smacked on the floor. Tears began pooling in the angels eyes as she could hear his pain through the phone while she raced off to rescue her loved one

"Oh how the might have fallen. Still crying over that girl? Well your about to lose another unless you awaken your power" he taunted as Issei's vision began flickering.

"Fucking… b-bast-ard I'll kill you" Issei declared, Xenovia's eyes opened to see a light spear jutting through Issei's chest and a scream of horror barely escaped her lips as Kokabiel laughed.

"Come on show me what you can do red dragon emperor" he taunted as Issei fell to his side barely holding on as his conciseness slipped away.

"Issei!" a voice called out that did not sound like Gabriel's but all he felt was pain and burning from his chest but his left hand as well and suddenly the world exploded in green.

 **Well time to get the ball rolling as I feel I have been avoiding cannon and Ddraig (poor guy), I am trying to flesh out the characters who will maybe be in Issei's harem. Well, I am pretty sure most of you guys guessed it was Kokabiel who had killed Irina well now here's your confirmation. I have decided to add Kalawarner as a potential candidate to the harem. Tell me how you found the chapter and if anyone caught some of my rather blatant references. I also want your thoughts on the story in general if you are enjoying or what can be improved and if you guys would like to see something specific leave a review and i'll consider it. Until next time!**


	6. Consensus Ad Idem Part 2

**Firstly thanks for all the support we broke 500 follows? Damn that means a lot and it means you guys are enjoying this so heres another chapter and if we can get to 600 i will be overjoyed.**

 **Consensus Ad Idem Part 2**

As the world exploded in green so did a city block of Kuoh as the red dragon emperor had been released once again. Issei rose to his full height clad in the crimson red armour of balance breaker. Kokabiel just cackled evilly,

"If I knew you had this much power I would have killed that Exorcist a lot earlier"

 **"** **KOKABIEL!"** Issei roared his voice a distorted amalgamation of his own and Ddraig's.

 **[BOOST!** **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

 **[Explosion!]** Issei unleashed the power in a shockwave attack that blasted Kokabiel and the third party backwards. Issei now bleed green aura, a testament to the amount of power he was unleashing.

"Issei!" the voice called out in vain once again, little did he know that this voice was Serafall. She had wanted to come back to try and smooth things over for the awkward situation and tension she had created. She found Issei talking to a fallen angel, she began eavesdropping after all why would a fallen angel take interest in a human? Soon she was following them, After, he dropped the fallen angel home, she was wishing to try and talk to him before the current situation happened.

Her mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour but she only ever came to one conclusion a rather blatant one, Issei Hyoudou her bartender was the Red Dragon Emperor, right under her nose this whole time. Now he was going berserk and Kokabiel was the source but right now she had to focus on containment since he had gone rogue. Two seals appeared next to her as her sister and Rias along with their peerages arrived shock blatant on their faces.

"What's going on?" Rias and Sona exclaimed as they saw a scene of destruction before them.

"Now is not the time, Rias and Sona setup a barrier we need to contain their power and someone grab that exorcist and apply first aid now!" Serafall ordered her happy go lucky attitude disappearing, the two heiress were shocked they had never seen Serafall so serious. Sona regained her composure first,

"It will be done" Sona nodded and so did Rias. Kiba dashed in and grabbed the exorcist quickly lifting her away from the ensuing fight and he dashed back to where Rias, Sona along with their peerage began extending the barrier to protect the town.

"Akeno!" Kiba called out as he laid the exorcist down, Akeno nodded and quickly kneeled down and began applying healing magic. Kiba saw the exorcist eyes flickering and he knew she would be dying if aid wasn't applied, he grasped the exorcists hand and squeezed offering what little comfort he could and she squeezed back.

"Sona what is the plan? We can't exactly sit here and do nothing" Rias turned to her friend

"We have to maintain this barrier. A city block was levelled just by unleashing his power, this fight is out of our capabilities" Sona assessed as she pushed up her glasses

"How did we miss the red dragon emperor? He was here right under our noses" Sona began musing

"I don't know but after all this I want some answers" Rias declared as they continued maintaining the barrier, Sona couldn't agree more.

* * *

Meanwhile Serafall inside the barrier had opened up a magic connection with Sirzechs,

"Sirzechs, Grayfia we have a situation" she spoke seriousness evident in her tone

"I felt the power spike is it…" Sirzechs asked his tone equally no nonsense

"Yes, Rias and Sona are creating a barrier to contain damage but he is going berserk and going after Kokabiel." She explained quickly

"Kokabiel! What's he doing there?" He spoke

"I don't know but get here **now!"** Serafall declared and within moments two teleportation circles appeared and Sirzechs and Grayfia arrived.

"Grayfia go protect Sona and Rias, help strengthen the barrier" Sirzechs ordered as Grayfia nodded before heading off. Sirzechs eyes hardened as he saw the levelled block and the amount of power emanating from the red dragon emperor.

"It's Issei…" Serafall suddenly spoke quietly, Sirzechs eyes widened slightly as he knew that was the name of the bartender,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Serafall you do know if he…" Sirzechs tried to state the truth,

"I know" Serafall replied full well knowing what Sirzechs was meaning, her fists clenched as nails began digging into the palm of her hand.

"I guess we will have to sit back and wait" Sirzechs deciding not to do anything as he began contemplating the gravity of the situation and how it happened.

* * *

In the Grigori

Vali had a grin on his face as he walked into Azazels office, their eyes met. Azazel who was currently dealing with the lovely problem called bureaucracy and paperwork, Azazel knew that look on Vali's face to well and knew why he was here. The shockwave of power from the red dragon emperor,

"I felt it too, you battle maniac" Azazel sighed

"Then let's go after all my rival awaits" Vali declared his grin only widening

"Alright ya battle maniac, can't catch a break around here" Azazel sighed as he left the paperwork, he and Vali began teleporting to the source of the power

* * *

With Rayanre and Kalawarner,

"What the hell was that?" Raynare shouted as she could feel the oppressive aura emanating, pushing down on her

"A dragon and not just any." Kalawarner deduced

"It's the red dragon emperor" Azazel suddenly intoned as he and Vali appeared out of a circle they had felt the power in Kuoh so Azazel decided to meet up with his operatives, Raynare gulped this was one person she didn't want to see right now.

"Lord Azazel!" the two fallen angels greeted

"Now is not the time for formalities" Azazel waved them off

"Sir we don't know how this happened, the power just suddenly released seemingly out of thin air but he must have been hiding in the town." Raynare informed

"Kokabiel probably had something to do with it" Vali added as he knew of Kokabiel going rogue

"Yeah probably is him" Azazel agreed

"Kokabiel, why would he reveal himself so openly and now? Didn't he need more time?" Raynare asked with doubt

"Apparently he had a change of plans" Azazel replied

"Come on,we have to go assess the situation" Azazel ordered as he spread his wings and flew off to the battlefield along with Vali, Raynare and Kalawarner.

* * *

 **"** **KOKABIELLLLLL!"** Issei roared as he dashed forward, his fist cocked back. Kokabiel leapt backward and into the air as the ground he was previously in was caved in.

He summoned his own light spear before chucking it at the berserk Issei, an explosion followed but a crimson mass dashed out clearly unimpeded. A burst of green energy erupted from his right hand, Kokabiel masterfully dodged it a testament to his years of experience.

"Looks like I will have to take you seriously" he mused as his battle-manic grin remained, he threw out both his hands before summoning a circle of light swords and spears. Issei undeterred continued charging Kokabiel snapped his fingers and they all moved to collide with the target.

Issei was blasted backwards into the ground but he did not let up as he unleashed two bursts of green energy, Kokabiel dodged the first only to nearly be struck by the second one was it not for the timely block by his wings but otherwise he was fine. Summoning more spears, another barrage began as Issei powered through spears being deflected with his fist or glancing harmlessly off his armour.

"You are disappointingly weak" Kokabiel sighed as Issei got within striking distance of him, he summoned a light hammer, smacking Issei in the face and cracking his armour but Kokabiel found himself stabbed in the arm by Issei's tail. Kokabiel replied by smashing his fist into Issei gut before summoning dozens of light hammers to smash him to earth and Issei fell like a red comet.

A crater formed but Issei released a blood curdling scream as the chilling words rang out,

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

Suddenly Kokabiel merely saw Issei as a green flash but relying on his experience he masterfully dodged an attack from behind before unleashing a storm of feathers and swords as he flew backwards. Issei however dodged most of them, seeing a weakness he dashed into Kokabiel punching him across the face before blitzing around to avoid more light spears and feathers. As red, green and yellow filled the night sky of Kuoh.

* * *

"Hmmm, so this is the red dragon emperor" Azazel commented as he absorbed the fight before him and announcing his presence.

"Azazel what are you doing here? Did you have anything to do with this?" Serafall practically interrogated, Azazel shook his head.

"Kokabiel has gone rogue, I sent Kalawarner and Raynare here to try and track him down so we could deal with him." Azazel elaborated as he gestured to his fallen angel comrades, Raynare did miss the small look sent her way by Serafall.

"Clearly, he decided to reveal himself before we could stop him" Azazel muttered in annoyance as he knew the amount of problems this was going to cause.

"What were his plans?" Sirzechs asked

"To start a war" Azazel informed

"He stole the Excalibur's and sought to use them on this territory" a soft voice added as two looked up to see the white angelic forms of Gabriel and Michael descending.

"Where is Xenovia?" Gabriel asked with worry and a frown as she could not find the exorcist

"She is being taken care of by my sister and her friends peerage. She is in good hands" Serafall informed as Gabriel relaxed visibly

"The Excalibur's were stolen why weren't we informed?" Sirzechs asked

"It was a church matter, we needed to deal with it ourselves" Michael elaborated

"What's done is done" Azazel cut in

"Church weapons, Fallen angel perpetrator and devil territory. A recipe for war" Serafall added her two cents the leaders nodded their agreement with this assessment

"Now the question is how did the red dragon emperor escaped our notice, after all if he reached balance breaker we would have known about it…" Azazel spoke accusingly as he looked at Michael and Gabriel

"He was allied with the church" Gabriel admitted, Sirzechs and Serafall were surprised how did they not know of this?

"Was?" Sirzechs asked with a cocked eyebrow

"Kokabiel killed his girlfriend, he was unable to save her… he held her in his arms crying, I had never seen someone so broken... after that he wanted out… we couldn't deny him and so he left his powers sealed and never intending to return to the supernatural" Michael explained with sadness evident, Raynare flinched dead girlfriend? Could it be? No... it wasn't possible she shook her head.

"He was a weapon to you wasn't he?" Serafall accused her words colder than the ice she could create, Michael nodded with shame

"It was wrong but we needed power with the Grigori having the white dragon emperor and devils being able to replenish quickly. We needed a bargaining chip" Michael admitted while Gabriel hung her head in shame as she clenched her fists but in her heart she believed.

"Even if he was, I care for Issei" Gabriel declared truthfully, Raynare's eyes widened and she froze, the red dragon emperor was Issei! And his girlfriend was killed by Kokabiel! Her mind was now racing as was her heart as she looked over to see Issei receive a punch from Kokabiel making her flinch slightly at the sound of it.

"Funny way of showing it..." Serafall muttered as she did not see how Gabriel cared for Issei when they used him as a weapon. Her words did not go unheard by Gabriel as they locked eyes but Azazel intervened they could not afford issues, a rogue Kokabiel and red dragon emperor were more than enough.

"*Sigh* what do we do now?" Azazel asked as he looked around for answers, Gabriel was preparing to move to help Issei but an arm stopped her, it was her brother who sent her a look.

"Let go of me he needs my help!" she struggled but Michael did not budge

"If you go you could die!" Michael shouted, tears pooled in the corners of Gabriel's eyes

"So be it, I can't leave him!" but Michael wouldn't budge

Azazel received an answer from the person he least likely expected

"We leave him be" Vali declared everyone turned to him

"If we don't let him defeat Kokabiel, he will be forever haunted by his failure and therefore he won't be able to fight me properly" Vali stated which made Azazel chuckle. Gabriel stopped struggling, Vali was right if she did not let Issei defeat Kokabiel he would be forever consumed by revenge or the inability to fulfil it, for his betterment she would not intervene. Not intervening didn't sit well with Serafall and Raynare but they agreed with Vali's thinking and getting inbeteen their fight was tantamount to more destruction.

"Always thinking about fighting Vali" the others reluctantly decided to do just what Vali suggested

* * *

Issei found himself struck to earth once lying in a crater again as Kokabiel drop kicked him. He was losing, for all of Issei's power and rage he could not defeat Kokabiel's experience and power, he was only human. He was being taunted that grin, he was enjoying this, he wasn't even breaking a sweat, it angered him, he felt like a failure, this was his opportunity for revenge but he just didn't have enough power to defeat him and avenge Irina. In this moment there was clarity and voices,

 **"** **There is a choice…"** a voice whispered

 **"** **An option…"** another added

 **"** **What do you have to lose… give in"**

 **"Wipe that smirk off his face'**

 **"** **Taste the full extent of power"**

 **"** **Avenge her…"**

Ddraigs voice of reason was lost in the torrent of voices of past users, unable to stop his partner from condemning himself to his destruction.

Issei rose to his full height before he raised his arms dozens of green orbs began appearing and circling. Vali's eyes widened

 **[Vali!]** Alibion warned but he didn't need to say it twice

"GET BACK HE IS ACTIVAGTING JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!"

"Now it's getting interesting" Kokabiel cackled as he held his arms open, adrenaline flowing, heart racing and he licked his lips in anticipation as he felt the joy and ecstasy of battle.

"Issei don't!" Gabriel shouted as she tried to run to him but found herself stopped by her brother who restrained her.

"Now, let go of me Michael! He needs me!" she struggled but Michael dragged her away

"He won't recognize you in juggernaut drive. We have to let him burn himself out fighting Kokabiel then we can restrain him and try to bring him back if not, you know we have to do" Azazel explained as they dashed away from the battlefield

"Issei!" Gabriel called out in vain her arm desperately trying to reach for him

"Issei!" Serafall tried calling out as well on the faint hope or chance he would stop but their words fell on the deaf ears as they begrudgingly retreated.

Little did Issei known there were three women who very concerned for him.

 **"** **It's happening…" the voices spoke with excitement**

 **"** **They succumb always succumb"** the **voices**

 **"** **I, Who am about to awaken,**

 **Am the heavenly dragon who stole the principles of domination from God**

 **I laugh at the "Infinite" and I grieve at the "dream"**

 **I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination**

 **And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!"**

 **"** **Juggernaut drive!"**

The world once again exploded in green as the full might of the red dragon emperor was unleashed.

 **Well I am gonna leave it at this why? Because I like cliff-hangers and I am annoying like that. I made Kokabiel more powerful because A I believe he was kind of defeated pathetically B Issei is relying on rage while Kokabiel has hundreds of years of combat experience C I made different light weaponry cause Fallen angels should be able to.**

 **Others are not intervening in the fight as what Vali said plus it would only cause more destruction if they did so plus political reasons if Sirzechs, Serafall, Gabriel or Michael intervened it would be seen as an act of war whereas if Kokabiel was defeated by the red dragon emperor who had no allegiance then well it's just someones revenge and rogue actions is it not?**

 **Furthermore, I am thanking Johnsontaiwo57 who reminded me to "Stop adding new harem members, flesh out the ones you already have" thanks for reminding me So for now the harem is limited to three girls Raynare, Gabriel and Serafall obviously. I will be fleshing them out before even considering adding someone else.**

 **Please review your thoughts this chapter was hard to write trying to get the scenes to flow and the pacing decent was a pain so yeah anyway until next time!**


	7. He Did It

**Merry Christmas to those who are reading, this chapter took to fucking long to write and that is partially writers block but also University and studying has been taking a lot of my time. Here is the chapter and probably the end of this arc I guess is the way to say it? Anyway enjoy.**

 **He Did It**

The barrier that had been used to protect Kuoh from damage had exploded into shards as it cracked under the sudden pressure and power of Juggernaut drive. Luckily they were shielded by a timely barrier from Grayfia.

"What was that?" Rias shouted in shock at their barrier suddenly cracking,

"Grayfia get our sisters out of there he has activated juggernaut drive!" Sirzechs quickly relayed to his maid

"It will be done" she replied calmly before creating a teleportation circle underneath them

"Grayfia we cannot leave! It's our town we have to protect it!" Rias shouted at the maid as she refused to leave her area

"Rias, he has activated Juggernaut drive. Your town may not be standing at the end of the day. Sirzechs and Serafall cannot fight to their best if they are worrying about their sisters. We are leaving and there will be no arguing" Grayfia replied calmly determined to carry out her order. Before Rias could retort her childhood friend clasped her shoulder standing her down.

"She is right this fight is out of our league. We can no longer protect our town but your brother and my sister can on our behalf but they cannot protect it if they are worrying about us" Sona reasoned with her friend who grit her teeth in a mixture of anger and annoyance.

"Rias! The exorcist won't survive at this rate! She needs proper medical attention!" Akeno who was healing Xenovia informed her King and this was one more reason for them to leave the area. Grayfia summoned a large teleportation circle beneath them as a large roar followed before they disappeared in a flash of red light.

* * *

Issei's form was distorted, he was now a hulking mess of limbs and large wings while where his mouth would be there was a massive set of sharpened teeth. A distorted and blood curdling scream emerged from his mouth a testament to the amount of anger and pain he was experiencing.

Kokabiel was cackling with joy, finally a fight worth his full might. While the leaders of the three factions watched on tense, Sirzechs expression becoming grim as did Serafall's. Gabriel attempted to deny it but she was no fool, she knew if Issei would not snap out of Juggernaut drive they would have to kill him. Vali almost seemed disappointed, if his rival would not snap out of Juggernaut drive then they would have their battle early a fight he sought to fight in the future where they would be more powerful.

Kokabiel flew up spreading his wings and throwing out his arms as light swords formed around him. All poised to strike down the enraged dragon, he snapped his fingers as the swords flew towards him covering the area in explosions of holy energy.

A dust haze began filling the battlefield before the enraged howling of angry beast echoed.

"Azazel, Sirzechs, Serafall Help me setup a barrier" Michael requested as he threw his arms out and a golden bubble began expanding to surrounded them and the general area. The three leaders and Gabriel immediately added their own might to barrier, reinforcing it.

"Raynare, Kalawarner leave this fight is out of your league" Azazel ordered his subordinates, Raynare was going to retort but a sharp look from Azazel silenced her while Kalawarner nodded and accepted his order

"Yes sir" she began summoning a teleportation circle, Raynare glanced desperately at Issei who was enraptured in his own anger and pain. She prayed for him to be safe as they were promptly teleported away. He shook his head the argument he had with Raynare still fresh in his mind but he turned back to focus on the barrier.

"What's the plan then?" Azazel asked Michael as they held up the barrier

"We have to weaken him before we can subdue him" Michael replied

"How do you suggest we do that?" Sirzechs asked, the sudden unfurling of wings drew their attention. As Vali smirked as they gazed upon Divine Dividing

"The white dragon emperor, so this was your trump card Azazel" Serafall added her thoughts, it was useful to know what Azazel had up his slevee.

"Nice to meet you white dragon emperor-chan" she managed to joke with a wave of her wand and a goofy smile. Vali simply ignored her,

"I will use Divide on him to counteract his boosts. You can use that opportunity to get him, make sure he doesn't die. I would like to fight my rival"

"Alright ya battle maniac sounds like a plan" Azazel interjected having enough of Vali's battle mania, they all nodded their agreement with the plan.

Serafall and Gabriel were standing side by side as they held the barrier up.

"What you did to him was wrong…" Serafall began

"I know it was, more than you can imagine" Gabriel whispered quietly and with shame

"He is a good person, how could you let it happen? Angels are supposed to be benevolent but maybe you are just as crooked as us devils" Serafall jabbed clearly unenthused by the angel's effort. Gabriel sent a glare to the Satan, she did not appreciate the accusations.

"You speak as if you knew Issei as long as I did but you don't. I stood by him from the beginning I saw him grow into the man he is, I saw him smile, I saw him fight his hardest so he could get stronger for the woman he loved. I saw him break, I saw him wracked by guilt and I know the wrongs he committed. I made a mistake we all do and I will atone for my mistake." Gabriel retorted her tone steadily rising as tools pooled in the corner of her eyes. Everyone had been listening in on their argument, Michael had a frown on his lips. He knew he had caused Gabriel the pain and she loved Issei but she never could admit it to him and now they may have to kill him.

"Serafall calm down" Sirzechs warned her although he was surprised at how much Serafall liked Issei, so much so that she was practically picking a fight with Gabriel.

"Focus Gabriel! You can argue later but right now we have to save Issei's life!" Azazel barked not having any of the argument, his words snapped Gabriel back to attention. An enraged roar drew them back to fight.

* * *

Kokabiels light spears struck the enraged dragon but practically bounced off his dragon scales and seemed to irritate him more than anything. Kokabiel was panting heavily as he exerted himself sending dozens of light spears and swords in attempt to kill the dragon but failing. A roar drew his attention back to the dragon before he quickly dodged a blast of green energy.

Narrowly managing to avoid it, it struck the barrier the leaders had setup and was subsequently absorbed. Kokabiel summoned another storm of spears and swords before summoning his own two handed swords. A flap of his wings propelled him forward before he willed the storm of swords and spears forward.

The swords exploded around the dragon or bounced off his dragon scales. Kokabiel came within striking distance his two handed sword poised to strike and he struck the first blow cutting a sharp slash across the chest plate but it was shallow. He glanced up to see the crooked disfigured grin teeth before an arm quickly swiped Kokabiel away cutting into his arms as he went tumbling away.

He managed to upright himself as he clutched his bleeding arm, his breathing was more laborious. He dropped down to one knee as he clutched a light sword. He clenched and unclenched his hands he could feel the adrenaline roaring through his veins, a laugh of joy escaped his lips before he began summoning more light spears. The dragon responded to this growing power with a grunt as his body shuffled to face the threat. A low growl escaped his mouth as if he was merely annoyed by the threat perhaps angry. Then began the powering up,

 **[BOOST! BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** ]

An oppressive aura began expanding. The leaders responding by pushing more of their power into the barrier preparing for the new onslaught. Vali was laughing in joy as a grin formed on his lips.

"This is what I expect from my rival!" he practically cheered his rival on

"Kokabiel is so fucked…" Azazel muttered

"Bring it!" Kokabiel roared back as he began summoning more light spears while his opponent began charging up with his own draconic power.

The tension in the air was thick as both began summoning the full might of their power. Then the world seemed to freeze before they released their full might a storm of light spears meet a beam of draconic energy.

A blinding white flash covered the arena forcing the onlookers to shield their eyes a few tense moments passed before it cleared. A cloud of dust lingered before it lessened revealing the silhouette of an enraged dragon but no Kokabiel.

A faint gurgling was held as everyone looked to see a Kokabiel with his left arm and left leg gone as half his body was atomised as he lay on the floor in a pool of his own organs and blood. His attempts at breathing escaped as gurgles as he practically choked on his own blood, his chest heaving as blood continued spilling from his body as blood spluttered from his mouth as he tried to gulp for air but it was an exercise in futility. Within moments the light faded from his eyes as a smile of pure satisfaction remained on his face, he had died gloriously on the field of battle and he wanted nothing more.

A howl of satisfaction escaped the berserk dragon's maw he had finally had his vengeance. The leaders waited breath held, hoping he would snap out of the throes of juggernaut drive.

"Issei its done!" Gabriel called to him this earned the dragon's attention, Gabriel stepped forward as all eyes turned to her

"Issei snap out of it please!" Gabriel pleaded once the dragon paused as if it was contemplating the angel's words

"She wouldn't want this please Issei you have suffered enough, Irina…." Her pleading was cut off by an enraged roar the mention of Irina as the ground started shaking while his wings flapped in anger.

"He's gone berserk we have to restrain him" Serafall declared worry plaguing her mind

"Michael and Azazel you maintain the barrier. Serafall, Gabriel you two are with me we have to restraint him and Vali you have to weaken his power." Sirzechs ordered but as he did the dragon seemed to turn to them

"Vali now!" Azazel suddenly called

 **[VANISHING DRAGON SCALE MAIL]**

This seemed to draw the dragon's attention as his face turned to his rival. Vali flew towards his enemy before stopping within a few meters and hovering above him.

"Let's see your true strength my rival" Vali muttered beneath his breath before he held his hands out

" **I, who am about to awaken,"**

"Wait he is going to activate juggernaut drive as well?" Serafall questioned with worry

"Vali unlike his rival he has complete control during Juggernaut drive" Azazel calmed them but they were still nervous but they decided to trust him.

 **"Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God**

 **I envy the "infinite" and I pursue the "dream"**

 **I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy**

 **And I shall take you to the limits of white paradise"**

Vali became a larger form of himself with his wings able to eclipse the moon.

 **"** **Show me your worth my rival, Issei Hyoudou…"** Vali taunted his rival as he held his arms open completely relaxed. An enraged roar escaped his rival as he began powering up,

 **[BOOST! BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** **BOOST!** ]

 **[Well done Vali your skills at taunting are more impressive than your combat prowess] Albion commented sarcastically**

A ball of green energy formed before it was promptly fired at Vali. He raised his hand out before he called out

 **[DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]**

The beam shrunk into nothingness as Vali grinned under his helmet, he felt raw power coursing through his veins.

 **"** **Don't mind if I steal more of your power my dear rival?"** Vali taunted before he began stealing his opponents power

 **[DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!]**

Vali glowed with blue energy, exuding raw power before he summoned his own two balls of blue draconic energy. He promptly threw them at his rival before Serafall added her own might freezing the dragon's legs while Sirzechs threw a sword of ruin magic while Gabriel threw three light spears.

Their attacks enraged the dragon and did damage him although it was promptly negated by the dragon powering up some more. Little did the fighters know that Ddraig was waging an internal war to save his partners soul and one word gave him a chink in the chains of rage that held Issei's soul.

* * *

Issei stood over the body of his enemy Kokabiel. His futile gulps of air echoing through his mind. Issei's heart slowed as he glanced down at his hands dipped in the blood of the person who murdered his girlfriend.

"You think you won?" the voice of his most hated enemy echoed, he glanced down to see a mocking grin on the half-dead Kokabiel.

"You're dead" Issei spat a chilling laugh echoed as Kokabiels only eye glanced up at him taunting him.

"So is she" Kokabiel still managed to lick his lips

"Her screams were the most beautiful thing, she screamed for you to save her but where were you? WHERE WERE YOU AS THE WOMAN YOU LOVED SCREAMED FOR MERCY, SCREAMED FOR YOU TO HELP HER, SAVE HER, HER CRYING FACE WAS SO BEAUTIFUL I COULDN'T STOP GUTTING HER! I WAS SURPRISED THERE WAS ANYTHING LEFT OF HER!"

Issei clutched his head in pain as he stepped back, Kokabiels laughs and words ringing in his ears. The pain in the head got worse, he couldn't handle it he fell to his knee's screaming as flashes of Irina lifeless body assaulted him, her organs barely staying in her body, blood everywhere, tears staining her cheeks. Her beautiful Auburn hair practically coloured blood red.

He could remember that moment exactly, he fell to his knees clutching her body shaking it while screaming her name. Xenovia a broken mess bawling in a corner none of his words could rouse her. His hands dipped in her blood as fruitlessly tried to revive her, him crying as he clutched her body.

Then came memories of the worst part. They stared into each other eyes, dark amber against brown before they both met in the middle their lips mashing greedily chasing some form of comfort. Issei's hands roving over her body prying off any article of clothing that got in his way, while she the same for him. Their lips never parting as they roughly fell on top of each onto the bed both of them seeking warmth as their tongues tangled greedily and with need. Issei's harrowing screams continued as Kokabiel continued laughing.

 **[ENOUGH!]** Ddraig roared as he unleashed a long breath of fire burning away his fears, pain and guilt. Issei stood up his eyes wide as he witnessed his partner "Ddraig?" the dragon cracked a tooth grin

 **[Nice to see you again partner]** Ddraig greeted before he found Issei hugging his chest or attempting to do so he was a 15-foot dragon after all. Ddraig allowed it for a few moments before his pride could no longer handle it **[Oi Oi I'm a dragon not a cuddly teddy bear]**. Issei had a wide smile on his face, it had been a long time since Ddraig had seen him smile as he did. While Ddraig's power was sealed off he could still see what his partner was experiencing and he always accepted his partner's decision to seal him but when Kokabiel stabbed him it had given Ddraig the needed impetus to break the seal but unfortunately Ddraig had used Issei's rage to fuel his power but it had subsequently taken him over.

"Been a while since I have been in here" Issei joked as he did a 360 while Ddraig couldn't help but chuckle, Issei was about to open his mouth to speak but Ddraig interrupted him. **[We can talk later partner but right now you are going berserk]**

"Juggernaut Drive" he muttered

 **[I have managed to at least gain back some of your conscience but not all of it. Albion and his host, Serafall, Sirzechs and Gabriel are trying to restrain you but its proving troublesome]** Ddraig informed him before Issei clenched his fist "Where is Xenovia?"

 **[The devils took her away to heal her but besides that I am not sure]** Ddraig informed his partner.

"So how are we going to take my body?" Issei asked turning to dragon whose eyes glanced away before looking back to his partner. "I know that look you have an idea but it may not be good" Issei caught on to the dragon's trepidation. **[Since I have gained some of your conscience back you and I could forcefully expel the spirits controlling you but** **…** **]**

"It's going to hurt like a bitch?"

 **[Painful was the term I would use but that is a good way of putting it] Ddraig admitted**

"Well what are we waiting for? I want my damn body back"

* * *

Issei on the outside was a monster, he was taking blow after blow he was slowing down but he was still putting up a monstrous fight. Sirzechs was holding back with his power of destruction reluctant to use more as ultimately would rather not kill the red dragon emperor as he was a possible solution to his troubles with House Phenex also it would not do well politically with Azazel and Michael especially Gabriel. He glanced to his allies not sure how much longer they could afford to try and weaken him but they were too wrapped up in their own thoughts to entertain him with any response.

Gabriel and Serafall minds were in a frantic state thinking of the worst case scenario as the enraged dragon did not let up. In the heat of battle, they surprisingly worked together effectively where Serafall threw ice, Gabriel threw her weight behind the attack targeting the same point. Meanwhile, Vali was not disappointed the battle had his heart pumping and adrenaline flowing but he wished to fight his opponent when he wasn't in a berserk state.

The dragon suddenly paused before unleashing a scream of complete utter pain and agony and his wings began thrashing as he began stomping on the ground.

 **[Something is happening Vali! Get back!] Albion warned his partner who in turn warned Serafall, Sirzechs and Gabriel**

 **"** **Get back!"** the leaders heeded his call and backed off trepidation on everyone present before suddenly the dragon began shrinking.

"Azazel?" Michael asked hoping for an answer as he turned to his fallen counterpart

"I have no damn clue" Azazel admitted as he watched on with interest

The dragon continued shrinking the disfigured limbs started turning into his previous form in scale mail. The screams started becoming more human the distorted draconic voice gone, the screaming was Issei's voice. "Issei!" Gabriel and Serafall shouted in concern as everyone watched with trepidation and pity some flinched at the extent of the screaming.

The draconic scales of his balance breaker disintegrated to show Issei clutching his left hand which was pulsing scales and a flashing emerald stone as it thrashed in his grip. While his veins appeared as red or green lines pulsing with energy and his left eye flashing green as he fell to his knees screaming in absolute pain.

"He's gaining control of his body!" Azazel declared as the oppressive aura of juggernaut drive began receding

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHAHAHHHAHHHAHAHHAHAH!" Issei continued screaming as he continued fighting back for control of his body. Gabriel began walking closer her heart no longer able to take watching him suffer, she wanted to hold him comfort him.

"GABRIEL GET BACK!" Issei roared demonstrating he had semblance of control as he saw the blonde haired angel advance closer, glancing between his thrashing left arm and her. "I AM STILL NOT IN CONTROL GABRIEL!" He roared but she didn't care, she continued walking her arms outstretched as tears pooled in the corner of her eye, her heart beating in her chest with pity for the man she loved.

"I don't care!" she declared before she hugged him, he thrashed against her but she didn't care. "It's fine Issei everything is alright" she whispered as she held his head to her chest. His screams deafening, "GABRIEL!" He roared but she ignored him holding him even tighter and little by little his thrashing and screaming weakened before stopping. Gabriel glanced down to see brown eyes of the man she loved stare back at her, "Gabriel… Thank you…" he managed to utter before he suddenly had a violent coughing fit blood staining the angel's white robes while she glanced down to see that his chest wound had begun bleeding again his eyes flickered while he became weaker in her arms. Her eyes widened in horror "Issei! Issei!" she began shouting his name as she shook him, he seemed to become paler while he coughed more and more of his blood and he bleed out on the ground and the angel clutching him.

"MICHAEL!" She screamed for her brother as Issei continued coughing seeming not to stop, her brother running over as did the other leaders however none were faster than Serafall. "Issei stay with me it will be fine, I promise, please Issei I love you…" Gabriel pleaded as she lightly shook Issei who was on the edge of consciousness but it was no vain as he passed out in her arms his life in the balance. Gabriel began sobbing but as she did b she began applying medical care clutching his wound with both hands as they glowed yellow channelling healing magic but the fear was clear to see as her hands shook uncontrollably as she continued healing. Serafall reached first to add her own powers to the healing. The two exchanged looks before they continued healing him, his body limp beneath them as he was no longer conscious.

As Serafall tried to save her friends life, a feeling surfaced in her gut a feeling she didn't expect one of fear, fear that her friend would die but another feeling lingered in the Satans mind. Jealousy, absolute jealousy as she saw the angel hug her friend she couldn't explain why she had this feeling but it was of no concern as what was her priority was to save her friends life but such feelings don't go away they merely gnaw at the back of your mind.

 **This took too damn long to write (it shouldn** **'** **t** **have) and I apologize for that, I hope this chapter was worth it please drop a review leaving your thoughts, By the time you read this it will be Christmas so Merry Christmas and if I don** **'t** **update one of my stories by new year's I wish you all a Happy New Year and thank you all for following and reading my stories your support is truly amazing and I appreciate it. So until next time Happy New Year and Merry Christmas!**


	8. Thrust Back In

**Took me a while but here it is.**

 **Thrust Back In**

A pair of gentle green eyes scanned over the unconscious form of Issei Hyoudou. His chest rising and falling slowly, his boosted gear manifested on his left arm as some of his veins extending from the gear pulsed red. He was resting in a large bed within a large marble room made of white and gold. The silk sheets that covered Issei Hyoudou a pure white.

She leaned forward to brush a strand of his hair back, a genuine smile forming on her lips. He seemed so peaceful but he had been unconscious for the better part of a month. The moment when Issei began dying in her arms flickered through her eyes once again almost destroying her smile. If it weren't for Serafall and her healing magic, he would not have survived to reach heaven where they worked round the clock to keep him alive.

The first week were the most stressful, she barely left his bed side and even Serafall would check up with her about Issei. The two set aside their differences for him despite their mutual distrust of each other but even so it would take time to fully get rid of the distrust. Her hand moved down to hold his own as she sat on a bedside chair. She sometimes fooled herself into thinking he squeezed back but she still held hope he would wake up.

"Gabriel?" Another voice entered, she turned to see Xenovia clad in her exorcist outfit with her Excalibur Destruction strapped to her back ever since she was attacked by Kokabiel. She never let the sword out of her sight.

"Xenovia" Gabriel nodded back, Xenovia walked closer to the bed her eyes glued to his sleeping form. "How is he today?" she asked her voice lacking its usual bluntness and harshness, it was soft. "Still no change since last week" Gabriel admitted sadly. The two held their breath as they saw the veins on his face glow green while his breathing stopped before the green bled away and his breathing resumed. It happened from time to time but it was simply spikes from left over excess draconic power acclimatising to his system or bleeding away,

"You have recovered well" Gabriel spoke reluctantly prying her eyes away from Issei to look at Xenovia. "I was lucky, if it weren't for those devils I would have died" she begrudgingly admitted but her hatred of devils still under cut her voice.

"I only wish I could I have killed that bastard myself…" Xenovia muttered her fists clenched.

"He is dead Xenovia there is no need to hold on to the hatred" Gabriel told Xenvoia, she wanted Xenovia to get rid of her hatred just as she hoped Issei would when he wakes up. But she knew it would take time for both of them but in Xenovia's case she could see it bleed away bit by bit.

Issei would take longer his scars run deeper and his hatred stewed for longer. She knew for sure that every moment he was doing a monotonous task his mind would wander to her that was just how Issei was. He always cared for his friends and loved ones their failure would weigh upon him. Xenovia walked closer to him, her eyes glued to his face she looked as if she wanted to do something the doubt evident on her face but fear, fear of what she was thinking of doing.

"I must go; Griselda wishes to see me" Xenovia said stiffly before leaving the room. Gabriel eyes followed her for a few moments before returning to her vigil of the man she loves.

* * *

Serafall stood at her desk, her eyes hardened as she once again read the file on Issei Hyoudou given to her by Michael per her request. A sign of good faith and cooperation for the future, Serafall was no fool and neither was Michael this was diplomacy, the church recognised they are in weaker position it was near impossible Issei would join the church again. So the church had to try and curry favour with both sides hence why she was given the file and Michael was helping Azazel hunt down Kokabiels followers and the Excalibur's.

Her eyes slowly drinking in every line, every word as her mind played a mental image of his story. She read the file to the last page before shutting the file and setting it on her table. Michael was crafty for an angel; he knew how to get Issei to join their side but she could not understand what possessed him to send two exorcists after Kokabiel during his theft of an Excalibur. Presumably they may have been the closest response team but was it worth risking two skilled exorcist to attempt to stall for reinforcements? In her opinion no, Excalibur users were rare just because he stole the blade it would not mean he necessarily had someone to wield it? She had bene mulling over the problem but she only could come down to the conclusion the angel had made a fool hardy naïve mistake that cost him the loyalty of Issei and the death of an Excalibur user.

Another thing plaguing her mind was a conversation she had with Sirzechs two weeks after Issei's battle with Kokabiel,

 _"_ _You want to use him?" Serafall almost snarled as she looked at her long-time friend_

 _"_ _I don't see some any other way to get Rias out of her marriage" Sirzechs sighed_

 _"_ _But having the Red Dragon Emperor duel the Phenex? What's in it for them?" Serafall countered_

 _"_ _Raiser's pride, if he gets goaded he will take the bait"_

 _"_ _I don't want him to be used, Sirzechs" Serafall declared_

 _"_ _Dammit Serafall, I am out of options. I will be damned if I let Raiser marry Rias" Sirzechs retorted back_

 _"_ _You have another option and you know it…" Serafall countered back_

 _"_ _I can break the marriage myself but the political fallout…." Sirzechs sighed as he continued pondering the situation "No that's not an option. I can't show favouritism; the council will be up in arms"_

 _Serafall begrudgingly relented she cared for Issei but she understood Sirzechs plight "You can ask him if he wants to help but you know this will thrust him right back in if he accepts it. I don't support this."_

 _"_ _Serafall, he is already neck-deep. It's now up to him to make the most of it." Sirzechs pointed out before he left Serafall._

Back to current time, Serafall was pondering another dilemma involving her brunette bartender. Why did her heart raced every time she thought of him? Why did she seethe at the fact Gabriel was taking care of him and not her? She had an answer but whether anything would come of it was another story.

* * *

Raynare walked down the halls of the Grigori having been requested by Azazel in his office. She reached the door before knocking gently but Azazel could hear it with ease.

"Come in" Azazel's voice called back

"You wanted to see me Lord Azazel?" Raynare greeted Azazel with a small bow as she entered the office of the head of the Grigori.

"Raynare, yes I did" he greeted back with his usual smile as he looked up from his seat

"How are you holding up?" he suddenly asked this made Raynare cock her eyebrow in suspicion

"I am sorry I don't understand what you mean?" She asked attempting to act clueless

"Rayanre…" Azazel deadpanned before he continued.

"Issei Hyoudou, your bartender, the red dragon emperor" and that was the elephant in the room.

"I am doing fine" no she wasn't. Issei plagued her mind. She couldn't believe it, her bartender, her friend, her confidant… her love interest was the red dragon emperor with a lot of baggage.

"Raynare, he has been unconscious for a month and I still remember how you talked about him when we had our conversation. I also saw how you were reluctant to leave him when he went berserk." Azazel continued his tone was soft and honest.

"So I will ask again, how are you doing?" he pressed

"I… can't stop thinking about it. I couldn't believe that he was the red dragon emperor. I sat across from him, talked with him asked him for advice but I just didn't know."

"He had us all fooled" Azazel calmly pointed out

"I knew he had something haunting him. I just couldn't imagine that it was… a dead girlfriend killed by Kokabiel, a fallen angel." Her glued to the floor as she spewed her thoughts while she squeezed her hands together in nervousness. Azazel calmly listened before inputting his thoughts,

"You like him" Raynare heart jumped while her face jerked up to face her leader. She fought hard to resist blushing but some of it seeped through. Azazel chuckled but it wasn't cruel or meant to insult her it seemed genuine. He stood up before going behind to lean on his chair as he continued facing Raynare.

"If you think he is going to hate you just because you are a fallen angel… I think you are sorely mistaken. It also helps from what I have heard Gabriel say about him the kid isn't the type to judge or usually hold grudges. " Raynare brightened up at this and continued listening. "But he won't exactly be warm, the kid wanted out but now he is neck-deep back in the supernatural. He will feel backed in a corner and people tend to react badly but you can also be his friend, his support, his comfort. He will need a friend; he will need you." Raynare listened intently to Azazel's advice.

"This has helped clear up my thoughts. Thank you Azazel" Raynare thanked him while Azazel nodded

"As soon as I know any changes to his condition I will tell you." Azazel informed her. Raynare softened at that and a small smile graced her lips as she stood up but before she left, she glanced over her shoulder.

"Thank you Azazel." He nodded a final goodbye just before she stepped through the door before sitting back in his chair. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, he didn't want to tell Raynare she had competition in the form of Gabriel and Serafall. He was less sure if Serafall was interested but he didn't rule it out. He didn't want to dissuade Raynare but whether she would get his attention while competing with Gabriel and Serafall would be intriguing.

"That kid is gonna have a lot of problems on his hands." He muttered as he then moved to ponder about the conference and how Issei Hyoudou factored in to the situation.

* * *

Afternoon descended as Issei Hyoudou continued slumbering away, Gabriel had gone quickly to get some food.

Meanwhile, a gauntleted finger twitched as the emerald gem of the boosted gear began humming gently and softly. Another finger twitched as his facial muscles tensed and relaxed while his eye lids scrunched. His breathing halted for a few moments.

Before his eyes burst open and he immediately launched into a half sitting position as he desperately exhaled his reaming breath before his cheat began heaving as he greedily sucked in fresh air. A sweat began forming on his face as he clasped his face with his gauntlet clad hand. His felt his body shaking and bile pooling in his throat.

"Ddraig, Ddraig…" He called for his partner desperately as he felt his head begin spinning

 **[Issei I am here, calm down its just excess power. Your body is bleeding away what little there is left.]** Ddraig quickly intervened to calm his partner

"Gah!" He groaned as he felt his headache worsen. He held his head in his gauntlet hand but then he began hearing words drum into his skull.

 _"_ _Issei stay with me it will be fine, I promise, please Issei I love you…"_ the voice all too familiar his headache intensified

 _"_ _I love you…"_ the phrase echoed

 _"_ _I love you…"_ the phrase echoed again

Issei's eyes widened in abject horror as his heart began speaking and he began hyperventilating.

 **[Issei calm down! Dammit Calm down!]** Ddraig shouted trying to calm his panicking partner

"I can't Ddraig… She can't love me; I can't love Gabriel back. Dammit I am not ready for this. Dammit Gabriel… Dammit Dammit…" he began panicking as images of him and Gabriel dating assaulted him but then one struck him, Gabriel dead in her own pool of blood and he was unable to save her. The supernatural would cause her death or more accurately his power would, people would fight him and Gabriel would die as she would be a means to him, a weakness. Just like Kokabiel and Irina.

He wouldn't have any of it.

"No, dammit I want out of this shit!" He growled, Issei threw off the covers before leaping out of the bed clad only his under wear as a massive scar from where Kokabiel speared him was carved into his chest. Ddraig's words to his partner had fallen on deaf ears as Issei was oblivious to the dragons calls to heed him.

He ran out of the room and his heart jumped into throat as he came face to face with her. She dropped her tray as tears flowed from her eyes. Issei stepped back,

"Issei?" she asked as if he was ghost. His heart raced faster while he clenched and unclenched his fists. His mouth dried up and his jaw clenched shut.

"Issei you shouldn't be standing her voice soft and oozing with concern as she stepped towards him, her emerald green eyes practically searing into him. Issei clenched his fist as his head thrummed with pain, their eyes locked for just a moment but Issei pulled away and glanced behind him to see a balcony.

She stepped closer but she wouldn't get any closer as Issei Hyoudou ran towards the balcony as Gabriel called out to him. He put one foot in front of the other before he threw doubt out of his mind and leaped from the 7th heaven.

Heaven was greeted with the sight of a pair of crimson dragon wings as Issei Hyoudou descended from heaven to earth.

The whole supernatural would know the Red Dragon Emperor has returned.

 **Well here is this chapter, I decided to focus on the harem members this chapter. Ergo why I gave them their own part and I hope this attests to the fact that I am trying to develop their character. . I am focusing on Raynare, Serafall and Gabriel while I am sitting on the fence with Xenvoia. I am probably going to leave it as if the story develops it or allows it kind of mantra. But my main goal is the big three so to speak. Well, I am not sure what everyone will think about Issei freaking out so please leave a review of the chapter giving me your thoughts and until next time.**


	9. The Race For The Red Dragon Emperor

**The race for the Red Dragon Emperor**

Gabriel leaned over the balcony hoping to see Issei but he was gone, tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. The face of a horrified and scared Issei was burned into her mind and it was tearing her up. Why was he scared? Why did he run from her? Was it her fault?

Yes, it was all the fear and doubt was directed at her but once again why was he scared and why did it force him to run? He had been unconscious for over a month so what must have scared him occurred before he fell into unconsciousness.

Then it dawned on her, her face paled as she fell back against a wall feeling weak in her legs, her hand over her mouth. He heard her, didn't he? He heard the words that she couldn't admit to him till he was bleeding out in her arms.

 _"I love you…"_

She just told the man who is still grieving his dead loved one and one who blamed himself for her death that she loved him. It wasn't ideal, to say the least, then she began questioning herself was he scared because he couldn't reciprocate her feelings the mere thought of it tore her heart. Or could it be because he feared what happened to Irina would happen to her?

Tears had streamed down her cheeks just as Michael her brother arrived, worry written all over his face.

"Gabriel? Are you alright! Did he do anything to you?" he quickly bombarded her a glint of rare anger in the angel's eyes. Her sadness, doubt and fear quickly ignited into anger as she stared up to meet her brother's eyes.

"No he didn't and you know he would never do anything to me! And Michael I don't want you to belittle him I want you to help me find him!" she retorted sharply, Michael recoiled rarely seeing his sister snap or even be angry. He eyes were embroiled in confusion and concern but he decided to heed his sister's words.

"I will go after him, you can inform Serafall, Sirzechs and Azazel they would be willing to help us." Her brother replied slowly before spreading his wings and leaving.

Gabriel quickly summoned a magic circle to contact Serafall, Sirzechs and Azazel for their help and sent a hasty message so that she could contribute to the search for Issei.

* * *

Serafall felt a familiar burst of power and her eyes sharpened why could she feel Issei's power all of a sudden? Did he wake up and Gabriel didn't tell her or did something happen the question raced through her mind?

Something else drew her attention, her eyes flickered to a message magic circle that lit up her desk. She reached out and activated it. It was her rivals voice, Gabriel,

"Serafall, Issei woke up but he's gone. He freaked out and ran, we don't know where he is. Please, Serafall we could use your help finding him. I need your help." Her voice was hasty, pleading and so genuine it delayed the Satan's anger long enough for her to respond.

"I will help you find him but after that Gabriel, we need to talk." She quickly responded and sent her own magic message.

Serafall growled the moment she sent the message. They had one job to protect Issei and now he's gone with every goddamn person in the supernatural hunting for the power of the red dragon emperor.

In a rare moment, the Satan lost her composure and slammed her fist down on her desk, cracking the desk in half. She couldn't take it, he had suffered enough and if someone else was going to abuse him and make him suffer more she wouldn't have it.

She was currently seething with rage her eyes narrowing with a deadly edge rarely seen on the usually bubbly and laid back Satan. She quickly stood up before summoning a teleportation circle not bothering to inform Sirzechs as he would probably be informed and it was a race against him, He would probably wish to get his hands on Issei to get him to bail him out of Rias's marriage debacle.

She quickly teleported away to her house where she needed to pick up her servant. She arrived in her large bedroom filled with magic girl merchandise and the colour scheme was tones of purple along with a purple bed.

She quickly left her room to exit into a hall before turning down to go to the end of it where she slammed open the doors to be greeted by a room with a gym to the left side of the room with a bed and kitchen to the right. The gym had weights that easily dwarfed Serafall size, the machinery was all of the highest quality all in all a gym goers wet dream. The room was entirely comprised of grey and black colours.

"Lady Serafall" a deep monotone voice greeted her she turned to see the owner of the voice her only servant, Behemoth.

Behemoth took the form of a large eight-foot-tall man with tanned skin, he had a messy mop of black hair which hid his white eyes that could be seen edging out from time to time. He only wore jeans and a belt not bothering with shoes or a shirt. It exposed his muscular form not that of a full-on heavyweight bodybuilder but more of a lean version of it.(basically he is not stupidly muscular like the majority of bodybuilders more of a swimmers body but with extra muscles, you can see). He had perfectly formed six-pack while every time he moved you could see the slight tense and bulge of his muscles. His fists tending to remain in a permanent clenched state. He was currently bowing slightly with his clenched fist on his chest.

"Behemoth, I need you we are going to be searching for someone." She informed her servant not in the mood to be calling him Behemoth-chan. The servant merely nodded as he stood straight.

"By your will" he replied before Serafall turned around leaving the room while Behemoth followed her with purposed gait, she would find Issei Hyoudou before anyone else.

* * *

Azazel was sitting at his desk doing paperwork as he felt the surge of power from the red dragon emperor. He dropped his pen as he glanced up at the ceiling before growling

"Son of a bitch…. This is gonna get messy really quick" he could imagine the multitude of supernatural elements scrambling to get their hands on him. His desk lit up as he received a communication from Gabriel.

"Azazel Issei has woken up but he ran away we don't know why. Michael and I are going to be searching for him we could use your help. Please, Azazel lend us a hand." Gabriel's message spoke

"You got it we will start looking for him." He replied quickly having received Gabriel's plea for help, he quickly stood up from his desk as an unexpected person burst through the door, Raynare. Worry and concern practically etched into her expressions as she spoke with haste and fear.

"Lord Azazel was that what I think it was?" the governor nodded

"He woke up but he ran they don't know why but we are gonna help them find him." He promised Raynare

"I want to help you find him!" she declared fiercely and determination, Azazel ran his hand through his hair as a small smirk came to his lips.

"Something tells me you would look for him even if I said no." he chuckled as Raynare blushed

"Please go find Shemhazai and Baraqiel, Shemahazi will be in charge while I search and Baraqiel will help us" He ordered Raynare who quickly nodded and left to find the errand. Just as she left Vali appeared.

"You felt that didn't you?" Azazel asked the white dragon emperor who merely nodded

"Yes my rival practically screamed his revival"

"Damn right he did, he started the mother of all shit storms with him at the centre." Azazel commented

"We better find him quickly then" Vali quipped

"We better, we better…" the lord governor concurred

* * *

 _Kyoto_

Yasaka leader of the youkai in Kyoto quickly rushed into the inner temple of her Headquarter where her mistress lay. Yasaka was a young woman with a voluptuous figure with blonde hair and matching eyes dressed in a shrine maiden attire.

She entered a large decadent room with a stone path leading straight to a large marble throne situated on a huge platform with space for tables and chairs, the path run atop an indoor pond in which fish frolicked. The room had a high ceiling adding more to the size and decadence of the room. The room was brightly lit except for the throne on which her mistress lay adding to her mystique.

Yasaka quickly walked across the stone path before reaching her mistress, kneeling before her. The sharp whip of a harissa was heard as her mistress used it to slowly fan herself.

"Mistress it appears the red dragon emperor has surfaced," Yasaka informed her mistress, a calm smile graced a pair of pink lips as Yasaka's mistress leaned forward revealing herself.

Her mistress, Tamamo-no Mae the first of Kitsune kind and the de facto leader of youkai who preferred to control things from behind the scene. She was a beautiful woman dressed in a purple and white kimono. She had long flowing blonde hair that contrasted with her large nine fluffy white tipped tails while situated on the top of her head were a pair of fox ears. Her eyes a bright green emerald green filled with cunning and wisdom of a veteran leader and politician.

Her harissa was set aside as she reached to a table near her throne on it was a chess board, she picked up a piece, a red dragon breathing fire. She gently ran her index finger over the piece as she appraised meticulously before a small laugh escaped her lips. She stood up stepping down from her throne the piece still in her fingers, Yasaka did not even raise her head as her mistress approached.

"It seems the red dragon emperor has re-joined the playing field. How interesting…." Her voice oozing intrigue and calmness before she set down her the piece as she picked up another a white dragon raising his wings victoriously.

"With the white dragon emperor already allying with the fallen angels, the value of the red dragon emperor has increased exponentially whichever faction secures him will benefit immensely" she mused openly before setting down the piece as she flicked open her harissa to slowly fan herself.

"Issei Hyoudou will you refuse the inevitable or embrace the reality and your fate?" she pondered before laughing as a smile of interest graced her lips. She then made for the exit with Yasaka following behind her. The red dragon emperor drew the attention of another powerful faction and powerful being.

* * *

 _Olympus_

Atop the mountain of Olympus sitting on a throne was by far one of mythology's most well-known beings, Zeus King of the Greek gods. Zeus was a man dressed in an off-white toga with a white crown situated on his head. He had white hair with flecks of gold in it while his eyes were an electric blue. He had a stubble giving him a more mature look.

He had felt it the raw power of the red dragon emperor and he wanted it. The power of the Greek had waned with time (not by much but even a slight decrease in power would affect them a lot in terms of supernatural politics) and their relevance's dwindled Zeus sought to reassert the power of the Greek pantheon and this was a way to do so.

"Artemis!" he bellowed for his daughter and goddess of the hunt.

The goddess of the hunt appeared dressed in brown hunting tunic with a large white hunting bow with a combat skirt. The goddess of the hunt had beautiful auburn hair with predatory amber eyes fit for a goddess of the hunt.

She kneeled with her fist over her chest, her head bowed down.

"You summoned oh Zeus King of the Gods" she spoke formally

"Rise Artemis goddess of the hunt, I have a mission for you." Zeus spoke haughtily as Artemis rose

"The Red Dragon Emperor has appeared, I wish for you to track him and invite him to our faction." Zeus informed Artemis although she already sensed the draconic power

"If he refuses?" she questioned

"Make sure he doesn't, he will be a great boon to us do not fail." Zeus declared, in other words, drag him here if you have to.

"It will be done King Zeus" she bowed slightly before leaving Olympus and summoning her hunt, the hunt for the red dragon emperor has drawn the attention of Olympus.

* * *

Issei Hyoudou kneeled onto the ground as he finally reached solid ground having jumped from heaven. His hand still gripping his face as his breaths came out in ragged short bursts. Finally, Ddraig managed to be heard.

[ISSEI!] the dragon roared

Issei breath slowly began calming down ragged short bursts turned into long, deep, calming breaths. Issei bit his lower lip before he spoke.

"Why?" Ddraig stayed silent for a few moments before speaking

 **[Why she loves you? Only she can answer that but whether you return it is up to you but now that you just basically announced to the whole damn world that the red dragon emperor is back. We are neck deep in the shit you wanted to leave behind.]**

"I became neck deep the moment Kokabiel attacked me…" Issei growled in frustration.

 **[Issei maybe you should join the angels again…] Ddraig cautiously advised**

Issei clenched his fists as his face hardened. "No… Michael used me he isn't going to get my loyalty back that easily and Gabriel…. She doesn't deserve to be in harm's way…"

 **[She will always be in harm's way whether she is actually dating you or not. She is a seraph of heavens. I know you are scared of loving someone again, scared of being thrust back into the supernatural and you are scared of the burden my power gives you. This is why I will always have your back but right now you are not thinking clearly you need to calm down and collect your thoughts while we hide if you don't wish to be discovered.]**

Issei took another deep breath as he digested Ddraig's words and he could only come to one conclusion his partner was right he did need to hide and he did need to collect his thoughts.

"You are right Ddraig where are we right now?" Issei asked his dragon comrade as he glanced around seeing miles of damp forestry.

 **[England, I would never forget this region.]**

Issei throat dried, he knew two people who could help him but whether he wanted to was a different story but what little choice did he have.

"I know somewhere we can hide"

Issei Hyoudou arrived at a large cabin in a clearing in the forest. The cabin was made of beautiful dark coloured wood and was two storeys tall and had its own garage. He froze as he questioned whether he really wanted to do this but Ddraig chimed in.

 **[We do not really have a choice and you are overthinking it…]** the dragon assured him and with those words he advanced to the door climbing the steps of the porch to knock on the door.

His heart raced as it began beating louder filling his hears with the sound of blood pumping and the contract of muscles. The sharp click of the door unlocking occurred as Issei Hyoudou held his breath and it swung open. He stepped back regret filling him and doubt surging back like a tide.

"Issei?" a manly voice greeted him as a middle-aged man with light brown hair, the same as the love of his life he was clad in standard priests clothing.

"Mr Shidou… it's been a while…."

 **Pulls self out of a 6-foot grave, yes I am alive. University takes up a lot of time and I have exams coming up so I really haven't had much time to write but I managed to grind this chapter piece by piece and here it is.**

 **And since I probably won't be updating for a while I decided to go all out in this chapter and drop tons hints and make you guys question things cause If I just tell you everything then what is really the point. After this arc, I guess I will probably be steering more towards cannon but I am kind of at an impasse in the sense I don't know really which faction Issei should join. So if you guys have suggestions as to which faction please say so in a review. Speaking of reviews please drop some I would really appreciate your thoughts on this chapter. Until next time!**


	10. Things Better Left Buried

**Firstly, I want to thank you all for the support we are at 900 follows and I will be extremely overjoyed if we reach 1000. After this, I will be focusing on A Contract with A Succubus and Drunken Marriage Bargain. Besides that, please enjoy this update.**

 **Things better left buried**

As Issei was allowed into the house, it was exactly as he remembered. The living room was spacious with a fireplace, several chairs and couches. Next to the living room was a kitchen with a bar and several stools to sit on and next to that was a small dining table big enough for four people. The aesthetic was a rustic and outdoor themed with wooden furniture being emphasised. Then it smelt the same as when he visited when Irina was alive, the gentle smell of lavender which also Irina's favourite flower and smell.

His breath caught in his throat, He was greeted by a person he wished he wouldn't have to see for as long as he lived. Irina's mother, Hikari Shidou she was a spitting image of her daughter, her eyes narrowed before she stood up visibly disgusted and snarled.

"She died because you were too weak to protect her! You promised to protect her and you failed!" Hikari's words echoed in his mind making flinch

"Touji, what is he doing here?" she spoke with venom as she stared daggers at Issei. Mr Shidou gave him an apologetic look before he spoke.

"He came to check on us" Touji lied, he knew that Issei probably needed a place to lay low.

"Well, we are fine! We don't need him here!" Hikari retorted as she pointed accusingly at him

"He will be here for a few hours before leaving." Touji countered as he locked eyes with his wife. She huffed before storming off to her room, not wanting to see him. He then turned to face Issei and had an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry she still…"

"It's fine" Issei replied quickly full well knowing the opinion of Mrs Shidou about him. Mr Shidou looked at him once again. Noticing the boy was shirtless and it wasn't exactly warm outside.

"Would you like a shirt?

"Yes please" Issei spoke quietly

"Take a seat while I grab you one" Issei nodded mutely and took a seat as memories of the moments that changed his life flooded back

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon and Issei Hyoudou was walking home with his childhood friend, Irina Shidou. She was skipping happily ahead of him, her beautiful auburn hair dancing in the wind. Her happiness was infectious and a small smile was etched on his lips. She stopped and turned around his breath hitched in his throat. Her eyes an enticing, warm and innocent violet.

"Ise we are near the playground we use to hang out when were kids let's stop by?" she spontaneously informed him but he liked that about her and she would be completely different without her spontaneity.

"Sure, let's go" he replied and Irina's smile widened as she skipped quickly away and he had to jog slightly to catch up with her.

"Hey wait up Irina!" he called after her

The two quickly arrived at their childhood playground standing side by side a nostalgic smile bloomed on their faces. It had not changed, the monkey bars, see-saw, slides and the best part was the swings.

Irina beat him to the punch and sat down on the swing before swinging her legs a little to allow her to start swinging a little. Issei walked over and sat down struggling a bit to fit on the swing but he managed to do so.

Irina giggled as she watched her childhood friend struggle to fit in the seat due to his bigger frame.

"Hey, I'm big alright!" he complained playfully

"I know, I know…. Hey Ise?" she asked

"Yeah?" he replied turning to face her wondering what she was going to ask

"Do you remember when we use to play here and you thought I was a boy?" she brought up a rather old and extremely embarrassing misunderstanding. Issei couldn't help but blush and sputter.

"I-I do but it was an honest mistake! Y-You were a bit tomboyish back then!"

"Idiot! That may be true but how could you make such a mistake!" Irina retorted blushing

"I was a bit dumb when I was young! I won't make that mistake again I promise!" he replied blushing even harder.

"Because I like you…" he mentally answered as he glanced at the floor

"You better!" Irina pouted cutely

Issei then began realising this was the perfect moment, he could tell her that he loved her. Maybe, she might like him back? But what was the trade-off, risking their friendship? Things could turn into an awkward mess and they could slowly drift apart. Was he willing to risk it all for a chance? A chance that she might reciprocate his feelings? A chance was all he was gambling on, a fifty/fifty chance.

"Ise?" Irina's voice cuts him out of his musing, her voice showed concern.

His head shot up to face Irina and he could see her concern. He bit his lower lip before replying,

"I-I'm fine, just thinking about some things…"

"If something is bothering you Ise, you can talk to me about it ya know?" she reminded him, the two were best friends they shared loads of secrets, consulted each other with problems they faced and comforted each other.

"Dammit…." he mentally growled before he turned to face her their eyes locking and then the words came out.

"I like you, Irina! I have liked you for a while! The way your joyful smile, your beautiful eyes and how you always cheer me up when I'm down! How you were still friends with me even when everyone else saw me as a good for nothing pervert! You mean so much to me and I want you to be my girlfriend!" he practically shouted as his chest heaved with relief at finally shouting those words. His heart began racing and he clenched his fists in nervousness as he observed Irina.

Both of them were blushing heavily, Irina looked shocked and she glanced up at the sky. Issei knew she was thinking, she always glanced up at the sky. She then turned to face him, she began pushing her index fingers together, she was nervous.

"D-Do you really like me Ise?" she asked meekly. Issei's eyes widened slightly as hope bloomed in him was she seeking confirmation.

"I do, I really do!" he nodded earnestly reiterating his feelings. Irina expression merged into joy as she suddenly began crying. Issei stood up and walked over to her in concern,

"Irina…" he spoke her name with concern. She suddenly hugged him and screamed her response.

"I like you to Issei! I have for a while as well!" relief flooded through Issei, she liked him, she liked him back. He managed to hug her back, his arms wrapping around her lower back and holding her close and delicately like she was a precious diamond.

"I wish I knew earlier, so we wouldn't have danced around it for so long" Issei sighed with relief

"I was being pretty obvious about it idiot…," Irina informed him, she hoped that he would notice but she underestimated how dense her childhood friend was. Issei blushed in embarrassment at not picking up her hints.

"I was also scared I didn't want to ruin our friendship…" Issei admitted the reason why he didn't confess earlier.

"We would have still been best friends you know that Ise? It's sooo childish to throw our friendship out the window over rejection." Irina reasoned with him

"Not that I don't want to try being boyfriend, girlfriend. If we like each other there is no reason to not be boyfriend and girlfriend." She quickly added on.

"Alright Irina Shidou will you be my girlfriend?" he asked her much more formally

"Of course Issei!" she answered him as she hugged him tighter. Smiles on their face as their young love bloomed.

* * *

"Issei? Issei?" a calm voice shook him out of his reverie as he felt a hand clasp his shoulder.

"Mr Shidou, sorry I was just thinking about something" Issei quickly shook his head as he looked up to the face the man.

"I can tell, you looked completely lost in thought" Touji affirmed before offering Issei a red T-shirt

"Thank you" Issei quickly thanked him as he threw on the shirt, Touji then headed to the kitchen to make some tea.

"So, your back in aren't you?" he spoke addressing the obvious. Issei grimaced before nodding,

"Yeah, I am…."

"How did it happen?' Touji calmly asked his grey eyes locking with his.

"I guess it really started when a magic girl walked into my bar…" Issei contemplated as he leaned back in the chair

"Serafall Leviathan?" Touji calmly asked to which Issei nodded before he laughed

"You didn't know it was Serafall Leviathan till later did you?" to which Issei scratched his neck and sighed

"Yeah, pretty dense of me. I guess I just really wanted to forget everything"

"I even met Sirzechs and Grayifa and I still didn't recognise them… I'm so stupid…" Issei groaned at his blind stupidity

"You just wanted to forget everything, it's understandable such a mistake would occur plus we never told you how they looked just their names." Touji pointed out

"Then I met a girl Raynare she was different… I think she is a fallen angel though… She talked about being in love with a man called Azazel. Gave her advice on it but when her friend mentioned him, I thought it was a coincidence but I can't shake the feeling that she was referring to the Azazel…" Issei thought aloud, Touji just listened quietly

"Then Kokabiel attacked me…" Issei began explaining as Touji listened in calmly waiting for the water to boil

"Well, he attacked Xenovia then me. They sent her on a suicide mission to retrieve the Excalibur's from him…." Issei practically snarled as he continued explaining. Touji frowned at his words, he found it shameful they would send Xenovia to find them.

"His attack allowed Ddraig to break out of his seal and I fought him…." Issei suddenly became mute, Touji saw the young man start crying like a dam had finally broken.

"I killed him… I finally killed me… I avenged her Touji…. He's dead" Issei began muttering his tone more relief than joy, tears staining his cheek. Touji seemed to freeze, the monster who killed his daughter was dead

Touji could fee tears pool in the corners of his eyes before he quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of his clothes. He then walked over to Issei and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, Issei cried harder. The man smiled, he understood how much Irina meant to him and he didn't agree with how his wife treated him. He could understand why she did but it didn't stop her from being any less wrong.

The memories that brought Issei Hyoudou to this point surfaced violently.

Issei scale mail thudded against the metal floor of the church vaults as his deep breathing echoed within his helmet.

"Irina! Xenovia! Irina! Xenovia!" he called out trying to find them. He got closer to the main vault and he could hear faint crying. His heart began freezing with fear as he ran even faster.

He burst into the room calling her name,

"Irin…." The words died in his throat as did his breath at the scene before him

Xenovia was balling in a corner, her hands clutching her head as her whole body shook from the force of her tears.

"It's my fault… It's my fault…." She kept repeating over and over

Irina was laying lifelessly in a pool of her own blood, her exorcist uniform torn as she had several cuts while a gaping wound on her abdomen kept spurting blood. One of her hands clutching her wound while another was clenched into a fist. His balance breaker deactivated as his hand reached out futilely.

"Irina…." He spoke her name softly, disbelief evident as he stepped forward. His legs growing heavier with each step as his heart began speeding up. Ddraig was deathly quiet himself. Issei shook his head and then got a hold of himself, back up was on the way he could save her. He dashed over to her body.

"Irina can you hear me?" he asked her as he knelt beside her ignoring that his knees and lower legs were soaked in her blood. He shook her gently,

"Irina? Irina?" he asked again before putting his hand over her wound as he lay his head on her chest, no heartbeat. He quickly tore off the sleeves of his shirt as he placed it on her wound lifting her hand to then press down on it to keep it in place.

"Xenovia! Xenovia! Get a hold of yourself! We can save her!" Issei called out to Xenovia as he began doing CPR, Xenovia began sobbing harder. He then put his lips to her own, they were cool to the touch but Issei was too caught up in the belief he could save her to notice. Ddraig the heavenly dragon couldn't form words; he couldn't have the heart to tell his partner.

"1,2,3,4…" he kept counting his compressions before placing his mouth to hers. The concept of time faded to Issei as he continued with no intention of stopping.

"Issei…" he heard Gabriel's voice

"Gabriel!" his voice carrying hope but he didn't turn to face her

"Gabriel apply healing magic you can save her!" he quickly told her, Gabriel nervously stepped closer.

"Issei there is nothing I can do…" the words barely coming out of her mouth as she too was on the edge of tears. The sight broke her heart, Issei hands were soaked in blood as he lay knelt in a pool of her own blood. Tear trails stained his cheeks, he had been crying without even realizing.

"No Gabriel we can do something!" Issei retorted still believing he could save her

 **[Partner…. I am sorry…]** Ddraig spoke up finally mustering the courage to speak even then his voice was weak and sad a sharp contrast to the normally vocal and confident dragon.

"No, Ddraig there is always something we can do!" Issei barked back, he then felt Gabriel's hand rest gently on his shoulder. Then it hit him the reality crashed into him like a truck and he began crying once again as his lips quivered and his body shaking with disbelief and grief.

"No, Gabriel please tell me this isn't happening GABRIEL TELL ME THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" he clutched her robes holding on for dear life as he glanced up to see her face. She glanced away tears pooling in the corner of her eyes, she wished she could tell him it wasn't happening.

"GABRIEL! GABRIEL!" he called her name as she was silent, her lips quivering as she tried to say something but couldn't.

 **[Issei… I am sorry… this is real… s-she is gone…. I am sorry]** Ddraig declared quietly and sombrely. Issei hands felt weak his body, heavy, his vision fading as he glanced at his blood-soaked hands before glancing at her body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO! NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING IRINA PLEASE IRINAAA" He shook her body hoping for something anything but he did it weakly. Whether he wanted to admit it or not really had begun to set in.

"Issei please…" Gabriel's hand gently grabbed his, he didn't fight, instead, he hugged her holding onto Gabriel for dear life. She hugged him back and gently began edging him away from Irina's body, humming gently trying to remain strong for him.

Michael walked past the two but he could still feel Gabriel's glare on his back. He kneeled by Irina's body, the usually gentle arch angel face was stone-faced and ashamed. He reached forward and shut her eyelids.

"Rest in peace Irina Shidou…"

"And I hope you can forgive me…" he begged quietly.

He then glanced at her hand which was clenched tightly into a fist, he gently opened it and revealed a silver locket. He opened it to find a picture of her and Issei smiling joyfully and happily. More guilt and shame mounted on his shoulders before he shut the locket and placed it back in her cold hands before closing it into a fist once again. A tear trailed down the arch-angel's cheek, in her last moments, she was thinking of her loved one, a loved one who could not save her because of his mistake and arrogance.

Quickly wiping away his tear and steeling himself he stood up to see Issei and Xenovia holding onto Gabriel and Griselda respectively. More shame built causing him to steel himself more.

"Take her body gently… and inform Touji Shidou to come see me…" he ordered angels before walking out of the vault, his head tipped down in shame.

* * *

It was the day of Irina's funeral, He and Xenvoia attended but both were ashamed and scared to walk up to her coffin. Issei was dressed in black while Xenovia wore her own black dress. Gabriel and Griselda had attended the funeral as moral support while Michael attended as well as atonement so he would remind himself to never ever recklessly cost people their lives.

The funeral was extremely sombre and Irina's coffin was on a platform while surrounded by Lavenders her favourite flower. Many people were shocked at her death, a car accident it was a white lie. Only the archangels, Griselda, Xenovia, Issei and her parents, as well as a handful of angels and exorcists, knew the truth.

Touji Shidou and Hikari Shidou were by her coffin, Hikari sobbing uncontrollably in hysterical disbelief. Touji Shidou was grief-stricken as well but he maintained a strong face for his wife and for himself.

Issei was unable to look at them and neither was Xenovia. Xenvoia hadn't told anyone but it was her fault that Irina died, she was too reckless against Kokabiel and fought aggressively he deflected her strike leaving her open only for Irina to take the blow for her. She had died because of her own hot-headedness and she would live for that shame for the rest of her life.

"I want out Xenovia…" Issei told her quietly, the usual joyfulness gone. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, bags were under his eyes and his eyes bloodshot. She was in a similar state.

"I won't stop you Issei… but don't you want to kill that bastard?" She asked

"There is nothing more than I want then to wrap my hands around his throat and slowly choke the life out of him as I watch, Xenovia. But I can't as long as I am a part of this I will always be reminded of my failure every day and I don't want to put any of you at risk. How could I?" he then glanced at his left hand

"What is the point of having this much power if I can't even protect the girl I loved? It hurt's Xenovia so damn much…" he spoke with shame and sadness

"It does hurt and I miss her so much…" Xenovia concurred she was not one for many words.

Meanwhile, Gabriel and Griselda were having a conversation of their own.

"How is he?" Griselda asked

"He is still grieving but he wants to leave the supernatural. It reminds him of her and the power he has he hates it. He finds it pointless because he could not protect her and he blames himself." Gabriel replied, it tore her heart to watch the two grieving so young. She had been nurturing feelings for Issei but always kept feelings in check but now she had a chance it was selfish but she could not stop her mind from wandering to such a possibility.

"Xenovia blames herself as well…" Griselda admitted

"We haven't found anything on Kokabiel or the Excalibur's either." Gabriel sighed in frustration

"Michael may not necessarily allow Issei to leave… He also blames himself but he is also thinking about the faction…" Gabriel added, her brother had been regretting the decision. He was ashamed and wished he never gave the order for Xenovia and Irina to delay Kokabiel to Issei and reinforcements could arrive.

"Michael will put up a fight but his heart won't be in it… He will let Issei go you just have to keep pushing…" Griselda deduced

"I hope so… I really hope so… he deserves peace…" Gabriel hoped

"YOU! How dare you show your face here!" a sharp voice cut through their conversation. Issei and Xenovia flinched at the voice.

Hikari Shidou stormed up to both of them but she was not interested in Xenovia while Touji Shidou followed behind her. She jammed her finger into his chest,

"It's all your fault!" she screamed at him, her eyes mad with fury and despair as tears pooled in them. Issei looked on the verge of cracking just from the first words.

"She died because you were too weak to protect her! You promised to protect her and you failed!" the words stabbed through Issei and everyone watched on with disbelief. Issei body shook and said the only words he could.

"I'm sorry…." A resounding smack echoed through the room as Issei fall back onto his rear his head hung in shame.

"Issei!" Xenovia and Gabriel called out in shock

"Hikari!" Touji shouted in disbelief at what his wife had just done

"You killed my daughter! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" Hikari screamed as Xenovia kneeled by Issei her arms wrapped protectively around him as she stared at Hikari.

"You think he doesn't feel your pain! He loved her! He would swap places with her if he could!" Xenovia retorted back

"He doesn't deserve to be here…" Hikari snarled

"Hikari! Calm down! She wouldn't want this!" Touji retorted

"Our daughter is dead Touji! Dead because of him!" she shouted back at her husband.

"I'm sorry I will leave" Issei suddenly stood up, a red slap print embedded on his face and it stung. He walked away his head hung in shame and Xenovia walked after him concerned for her friend. Gabriel wished to chase after them but she had to discuss Issei wanting to leave with Michael.

* * *

Xenovia and Issei walked back to his apartment. The walk was silent and they were only accompanied by the gentle hum of the wind. They finally reached Issei's apartment and he sat on his bed, head still hung in shame and tear trails on his cheeks. Xenovia walked into the kitchen to grab some ice.

"Issei please raise your head…" Xenovia asked gently as she sat next to him, he complied before he flinched at the feeling of cold ice suddenly pushed against his face.

"Xenovia, gently" he reminded her

"Sorry…" she apologized as she began putting the ice gently on his cheek and the reddening began going down.

"Issei, she didn't mean those words…" Xenovia told him

"I know she didn't but it was still the truth. I was too weak to protect her…" Issei admitted, they both sat in silence pain mounting. At that moment the two did something unthinkable, they turned to face each other and both edged closer before their lips touched. It wasn't filled with honesty or love just need and desire to get rid of the pain.

They then wrapped their arms around each other before they mashed their lips together seeking a brief relief from the pain. They soon felt the pleasure and relief of the flesh but it was a temporary reprieve. They would reason it was to stop the pain but both would forever carry the guilt.

* * *

Issei's memories were suddenly cut off as he stood up, feeling a powerful being nearby.

 **[Issei it's a goddess!]** Ddraig warned

"Issei is that?" Touji asked

"Yes, it's a supernatural being, a goddess probably. Sorry for imposing on you but I gotta go" Issei thanked him quickly as he headed for the exit not wanting to put Touji at risk. Touji stood up to go after him.

"Let me help you," Touji said as he went to get his exorcist sword.

"No, they only want me and I already cost you, Irina. I'll be damned if you die for my mistake." Issei growled

"You fool this is my decision and I will help you" Touji declared as he turned around to get his exorcist sword, he didn't make it far as he fell to the floor with a resounding thud.

"I am sorry I can't let you…" Issei declared having manifested the boosted gear

He then dashed out of the house and into woods drawing them away from the Shidou's house. He then reached a massive clearing before an arrow stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to face the goddess of the hunt with her bow drawn along with several wolves and huntresses. She eyed the boosted gear on his left hand.

 **[Artemis...]** Ddraig warned

"Red Dragon Emperor, I am Artemis Goddess of the Hunt. Zeus King of the Gods wishes to meet you." Artemis got straight to the point

"And if I refuse?' Issei retorted already knowing she would not take no

"Zeus will not accept refusal. I would prefer if you came willingly." The goddess admitted, she really did not think it was a good idea to force people into things. But she could not disobey her father.

"The supernatural doesn't take no for an answer does it?" Issei sighed

"I politely refuse and insist you go to hell" Issei growled as he bowed slightly

"Impudent male you dare insult the goddess of the hunt!" One of the huntresses growled out as she launched an arrow, he reflexively raised his hand and blocked the arrow.

"Impudent? Says the hypocrites, you come to me assuming I would want to be involved with you and if not you would force me in it anyway. The supernatural spent too long getting whatever they wanted… If you want to recruit me Artemis you will have to do it over my lifeless body…" Issei retorted, Artemis found her patience wearing thin she would not be belittled by a man.

"You are a human and just recently unlocked your secret gear. You cannot think to fight me and win. Think rationally, I do not wish to hurt you." Artemis reasoned

"Ddraig?" Issei called his partner as a grin formed on his face

 **[With pleasure]** the dragon growled

 **[WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!]**

Greenlight exploded through the clearing while Artemis merely raised her hand, some of her huntresses stumbled back from the force and power.

"Balance breaker..." Artemis spoke with surprise as her eyes narrowed before she quickly ordered her huntress

"Spread out! And support me! I will handle him! We have underestimated him!" while drawing her bow and notching an arrow

"Ddraig let's do this!" Issei roared as he threw his fist up and the familiar word [BOOST!] began echoing through the forest. Artemis grit her teeth in anger, she had severely underestimated him.

 **[TREMBLE BEFORE THE POWER OF THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR BEFORE I DROWN YOU IN THE DEPTHS OF CRIMSON PURGATORY!]** Ddraig called out his own battle cry

Artemis's huntress notched their bows and her wolves howled. Issei Hyoudou steeled himself for battle and would not kneel to the supernatural so easily.

 **I hope you enjoyed that much-needed chapter in the sense that I need to update more but also to clarify Issei's past etc.**

 **Now I have a bit of a rant, the latest season of Highschool DXD, Hero has tilted me. I don't like the animation style I can understand why some people like it as its more in line with the artwork of the light novel fair enough but I don't like it. Secondly, Issei perverseness has reached beyond god awful stupidity a boob song Jesus enough said about that. It's more than I have come to the realisation of why I make Issei OOC It's just not fun to write a character in which I will have to write boobs practically every line or how I should sacrifice my very existence for two blobs of fat.**

 **There are some good points Admittedly the Illegal Triana is so badass and I love it. Also Sairaorg holy crap that guy is badass and I do enjoy his backstory, not inheriting his family's magical power but instead trains his body to the max. He is an inherently flawed character in that he always has something to prove and that makes him more relatable and what he wants to achieve more worthy then Issei's goal of a harem, however, Issei goal of protecting his friends is an admirable one and I respect that. Now, Wukong how can you hate monkey king? Also Cao Cao I know he is a villain he may be cocky and a bit of a dick but I can sympathize with him, one as you cannot really blame him for standing up humans and seeing supernatural as a threat to humans. After all the supernatural rely on humans but disdain for humans is evident considering Rias is a nice master by supernatural standards, she treats her reincarnated devils like friends/family so I assume other devils would treat humans who are reincarnated as devils as crap.**

 **It does once again hint at the darker region of DXD that is glossed over, the supernatural are manipulative and will abuse humans to their advantage even Cao Cao himself has done this. That's why stray devils exist etc. Yes, one can make the argument that devils revived you etc. and you should be loyal to them but can you really blame someone for backing out of something after the reality is different to their expectations? Issei is a good example of this you cannot say the way he died was not manipulative and reality was in line with his expectations so he stayed however if the supernatural did not allow harems well let's say Issei might be less inclined to stay.**

 **I do still love DXD and am not going to stop writing, I love Ddraig and Albion their powers and the supernatural etc. Dragons are really cool and the heroines are good and can be expanded on (admittedly I don't like Asia but can't have everything.) I do like Vali as well and I will probably start learning to more stories focusing on Vali and Sairaorg because they are interesting characters but also as authors we should not be bound to always have Issei as the protagonist. Besides that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for my rant until next time!**


	11. I'm Only Human

I'm only Human

The phrase {Boost} continued echoing while Artemis grit her teeth. He definitely did not recently unlock the sacred gear. Her huntresses had leapt to the tree's and notched their arrows but they pinged harmlessly off his armour.

"The supernatural have grown fat off human suffering…. Your very arrogance demonstrates why I hate the supernatural…. You don't care for humans; you don't care about our lives. We are just pawns to be used as weapons…" Issei growled with venom as he remembered Irina's death. She was just an ant to the supernatural and she was crushed by Kokabiel without remorse, without care he wouldn't be crushed. He had avenged her and he would show that he was a force to be reckoned with.

Artemis channelling some of her power into an arrow let it fly before rapidly notching another one, it impacted Issei's scale mail with a sharp thud but Issei only took one step back, she had poured too little power into it. The arrow lit up with a grey hue before it left Artemis's bow and a trail of power following after the arrow. It burned through the forest creating a large barren plain having destroyed many of the trees.

However, Issei Hyoudou dodged it quickly before charging the goddess. Her huntress let loose a barrage of arrows which did nothing to slow down the juggernaut. A trail of green power left in his wake as he charged like an immovable force. This was the power of the red dragon emperor. Artemis was grateful that she drew the ire of the Red dragon emperor her huntress would not be able to survive hits from him.

He leapt into the air his fist cocked back, Artemis quickly rolled out of the way. His fist impacted the ground and sent a shockwave of force blasting some of her huntress of their feet. Artemis dug her heels in and would not budge. The scale mail vision turned towards her, she could practically see the hatred in the emerald slits.

This time she notched three arrows and quickly channelled her power into it before firing them in a spread. Issei leapt back and to the side dodging all three but Artemis a testament to her skill had already released another trio. He dodged one only to be hit by two, he quickly raised his arms in defence.

The arrows exploded on contact with his armour kicking up dirt and earth. He was flung back off his feet. He managed to quickly right himself.

"This is the power of a goddess…" Issei mused internally as he gazed upon the goddess of the hunt her bow already notched. Her amber eyes narrowed on him as her cloak blew gently in the wind.

 **[Focus on dodging, do not rely on the scale mail. It will protect you but even dragon scales have their limits.]** Ddraig advised

"Time to fire back with our power…" Issei suggested

 **[Show this goddess we aren't going to bow so easily!]** Ddraig roared in approval, the dragon getting fired up. Issei throughout both hands with palms exposed before the call rang out.

 **[Dragon Shot!]**

"Evade!" Artemis curtly ordered her huntress as two bursts of dragon energy blew through the air. The huntresses leapt acrobatically as did Artemis but Issei and Ddraig grinned. The dragon shots suddenly split into smaller forms as they peppered the area, knocking out and wounding some of the huntresses. Artemis growled in frustration and anger as she surveyed her knocked out and/or wounded huntresses.

"Pull back! I'll handle him!" Artemis ordered they have severely underestimated him and she would be damned if her huntress died because her idiotic king thought it would be a good idea to force someone into your faction.

"We won't let you fight alone!" one of her huntresses retorted

"We will follow you into whatever battle no matter the odds!" another affirmed, Artemis bit her lip in frustration but also joy. She was happy she had such devoted followers but frustrated they wouldn't heed her orders; they would only hinder her.

"You will stop her from fighting to her true strength" Issei suddenly spoke earning looks of surprise, especially from Artemis.

"She would worry about you. Pull back this fight is out of your leagues…" Issei declared before a chorus of [BOOST!] rang out as an oppressive armour began humming off his armour. The huntresses sent one look at their goddess before reluctantly pulling back, they backed off and lowered their weapons but still continued to observe the standoff.

"Thank you" the goddess begrudgingly thanked him

"You shouldn't lose people dear to you especially when it can be prevented…" He spoke honestly all of a sudden, doubt began weighing on the goddess and her will to fight began coming into question. She had doubts from the beginning, however, the more this continued the more she found her doubts being justifiable.

Artemis was thrown out of her thoughts when her battle instincts kicked in and she calmly flipped out of the way of a dragon blast. She quickly drew her bow and launched an arrow that exploded against Issei's armour forcing him to stumble back as his armour took the hit. She quickly notched another arrow which he managed to avoid before leaping at her fist cocked back. She dodged once again but the very ground where she was had cracked and cratered from the impact of his fist.

Suddenly, he leapt forward once again although this time faster. Artemis caught off guard received a scale mail-clad fist to the face but a testament to the goddess strength she didn't take a step back. She then responded with her own vicious uppercut, cracking Issei's helmet and sending him flying several meters back.

Issei clutched his face, feeling a large deep crack down the middle of his helmet. This was the power of a goddess. He snarled in annoyance before punching the ground in frustration before leaping at the goddess of the hunt. The goddess narrowly avoided his leaping attack but was caught when he whipped his tail and hit her in the chest stumbling the goddess who was caught off guard.

He then attempted to kick the goddess but she managed to use her bow to deflect his kick before using it like a bat and slamming him in the chest. Issei's armour cracked slightly from the blunt force attack but adrenaline was surging through Issei's veins and he immediately grabbed the goddess wrists with one of his own before head-butting her. A small cut appeared on the goddess's forehead as golden blood leaked. The calm goddess expression morphed into one of frustration before she counter head-butted and cracked Issei's helmet in half the helmet falling from his face.

The human stumbled back and clutched his head feeling as if he just got hit by a battering ram. A warm feeling coated his forehead and the right side of his face. Disengaging the armour on his left hand he reached up to his face to feel wipe his face. His head was coated with a layer of his blood. Issei was taking deep breaths feeling winded having exerted himself but all he had managed was a small cut on the goddesses' forehead. It felt pointless all his exertions had culminated in merely annoying the goddess.

Artemis flicked away the small ichor leaking from the cut on her forehead. It was a mere annoyance but she had to say she was impressed. He had some fight to him but she noticed he was winded but even so doubt still festered, doubt on whether she could carry out Zeus's orders. The two faced each other their eyes locking, brown clashing against amber.

"You are taking your time Artemis…" A voice filled with malice and boredom echoed through the force. Everyone swivelled to look at the source.

A massive man over eight feet tall clad in silver spiked hoplite armour, the armour had blood and lava oozing from it. A pair of dark red eyes peered from behind the Corinthian helmet.

"Ares…" Artemis growled with distaste

"The god of war…" Issei muttered with realization, he was in a bad situation. Artemis was troublesome enough but Ares and Artemis would be a shit show.

"Father sent me, he feared you wouldn't be able to do as he requested. Seems he was right nevertheless I look forward to fighting the Red Dragon Emperor." Ares spoke haughtily and full of cockiness

"Ares this a stupid idea, we shouldn't force him to join us. I had my doubts but now I'm sure we shouldn't force him to join us" Artemis protested

"Humans are mere tools and objects to bend to our will" Ares spoke with disdain and disregard, Issei's fist clenched. He hated that they were so fat on their own power and age they disregarded humans as insects.

Reforming his helmet and snarling. Issei suddenly leapt at the god of war fist cocked back, the god met the dragon's fist with his own. Issei's armour crumpled under the power of the god of war, a cocky grin framed the god of wars lips.

"Weakling" Ares taunted

"Go to hell!" Issei retorted before he shoved his other hand into Ares' face

 **[DRAGON SHOT!]** The blast of green energy hit the god of war and sent him flat on his ass.

However, a silver blur quickly danced through his field of vision before a silver gauntleted fist smashed against his face sending Issei Hyoudou tumbling. His armour screeching and buckling from the attack.

His face armour had cracked fully exposing his face. Issei quickly summoned the broken part of his helmet. He slammed his fist against the ground in frustration.

"Pathetic and Weak…" Ares taunted, Issei grit his teeth in anger. Anger that Ares's words were true.

 **[Issei maybe we should pull back? We barely could handle Artemis but if Ares is here as well…]** Ddraig began trailing off

"We are as good as dead…" Issei muttered coming to the same assessment as Ddraig. Artemis was merely observing, the doubts festering and weighing heavier on her. Artemis came to a simple decision; she would observe but not intervene. Ares would want the fight to himself and it would relieve her guilt if ever so slightly and give Issei a fighting chance.

"Huntresses we are to merely observe. We… shall let lord Ares finish the mission." Artemis declared putting her bow on her back before backing away from the clearing. Her huntresses sent her questioning looks but seeing the expression on their mistress's face answered them, she didn't agree with what she was tasked to do. Her huntresses were loyal to her and no one else and once they knew of her decision and gleaned its reasoning they agreed with it. Issei glanced to her, his face unreadable behind his helmet but if Artemis had to guess it was a mixture of thanks and surprise mixed with a bit of suspicion or wariness.

"Indeed Artemis leave the job to men who actually know how to get things done" Ares insulted flippantly with a wave of his hand. The god of war quickly raised his hand to block a dragon shot Issei sent his way. The god seemed unfazed by it and this only served to anger Issei more who charged forward unleashing a barrage of punches.

Ares using his armoured arms to deflect the barrage of punches with ease but Issei didn't let up. Ares seemed bored judging by his absolute boredom.

"Weak and pitiful! I wonder how you even achieved balance breaker!" Ares retorted before he counter-attacked and uppercut Issei sending him tumbling and rolling across the floor after flying for a few meters.

Issei lifted himself on his arms but blood began dribbling down soaking the ground beneath him.

 **[Issei we should…]** Ddraigs words were cut off as Ares' foot slammed onto Issei's back, slamming him into the ground. Issei's armour screamed against the armoured foot while Issei quickly tried to use his arms to stand up but it was futile he was completely at the mercy of the god of war. Issei grunted as he felt his armour slowly crushing around him.

Artemis fingers twitched in a mixture of doubt, should she intervene? It would ease her consciousness but her rational mind screamed against it. He was just a human and there was more for her to lose should she intervene she would be in direct defiance of Zeus's orders. Her huntresses did not fail to notice the doubt on the goddess of the hunts face.

"So pitiful… so pathetic…" Ares taunted with a sadistic grin as he savoured Issei struggling beneath him. Issei struggled with all his might but it was futile, he received a brief reprieve when Ares lifted his foot only for him to be slammed down back into the ground as Ares stomped him.

Issei's wills began crumbling as he squirmed beneath the god using all his might to try and get away from Ares. It was useless then began the barrage, Ares slamming his foot again and again. With every slam, Ares insulted him,

"Scum" slam

"Weak" slam

"Pathetic" slam

Issei's armour absorbed some of the damage but Issei could feel his body screaming and his bones shaking as they threatened to snap. Yet he was silent much to Ares annoyance but this was the sad truth about mortality, Issei Hyoudou was experiencing a universal fear, a fear of death.

His silence only egged Ares on more as he began stomping harder.

"Let me hear you scream!"

"Let me taste your fear!"

 **[DAMMIT ISSEI GET IT TO TOGETHER!]** Ddraig roared trying to snap his partner out of his fear-induced state. Issei's right hand dug into the ground attempting to claw his way out from Ares grip, an unconscious instinctual action, a desperate automatic move to preserve his life.

Ares while using one foot to keep Issei pinned used his dominant right foot to slam down on Issei's wrist and finally Issei's wall broke. A harrowing scream echoed through the clearing as Issei's armour finally cracked and his wrist snapped. Blood began seeping through the pores of his armour and soaking the ground beneath him.

The scream shocked Artemis and her hunters and the goddess was immediately thrown out of her thoughts. She reached for her bow out of instinct but then again doubt it was the right thing to do but sometimes the price of doing the right thing is high. Artemis hesitated.

Ares let loose a bloodthirsty laugh before stomping rapidly and this time Issei's armour cracked. Sharp snaps followed as Issei's bones broke unable to withstand the force, Issei screamed as he felt his body contort and crack. His armour unable to contain the blood seeping from his internal injuries gave way like a dam as his blood soaked the ground beneath him.

Artemis face was locked in a tense expression as her and her huntresses watched what was essentially the torturing of the wielder of the boosted gear. He had attained balance breaker and that was an achievement but Artemis came to the conclusion he lacked combat experience. Artemis had enough and she drew her bow and notched an arrow but before she was about to channel her power into it.

A blinding yellow light flashed onto the clearing and Ares and Artemis glanced up. Huntresses all took a step back in fear. There was Gabriel with her 12 angel wings shining holy light onto the clearing while also blocking out the sun. The angels usually sweet and smiling face is replaced with a stone-faced grim expression of anger. Behind her were hundreds if not dozens of light spears pointing at the clearing. Even Ares froze at the prospect of so many light spears.

Then suddenly the ground began freezing as if the cold fury of hell itself was manifesting. Everyone turned to the source to find Serafall her eyes poised with fury and anger while Behemoth stood behind her the cracking of his knuckles echoed through everyone's ears.

"Truce?" Gabriel spoke calmly

"Truce" Serafall nodded her agreement as both women stared at the god of war fury evident.

"Behemoth…" Serafall calmly ordered her only peerage member who didn't respond but acted

"YOU DARE PICK A FIGHT WITH US? GABRIEL AND SERAFALL?" Ares roared challenging his hot-headedness coming to the forefront

"You foo…" Artemis was about to reprimand the god of war for taunting two high ranking faction members but was stopped dead in her tracks when Ares was lifted off the ground by the 8 foot Behemoth.

Ares immediately attempted to kick and punch the behemoth who seemed unfazed before he threw the god of war like a ragdoll sending him through several dozen rows of trees. Only for him to be bombarded by dozens of light spears. The god of war barely surviving stood with golden ichor leaking through several cuts in his armour.

"Artemis, get him out of here… this is the only time WE will extend mercy…." Serafall threatened as she walked closer to Issei's still form with Gabriel landing beside her. Artemis clenched her fist in anger at her brother's stupidity but leapt at the chance to avoid the ire of two factions.

"We apologize for our actions, Lady Serafall and Gabriel. I shall relay to lord Zeus that the Red Dragon Emperor is under your protection." Artemis apologized politely with a light bow before she ordered her huntresses to leave and to take her shocked brother.

Serafall and Gabriel spent no time flipping Issei over. Concern evident over their faces.

"Ise?" Gabriel called his name

"Issei can you hear me?" Serafall asked as well

His eyes flickered open and shut, his vision blurry but he could make them out.

"S-Serafal-l G-aabri-eel" he managed to croak their voices before coughing some blood and falling into the realm of unconsciousness while Gabriel and Serafall screamed his name.

* * *

Issei was in his mindscape sitting and his head hung in shame. Ddraig was behind him silent, the dragon's emerald eyes watching his partner carefully.

"I am weak Ddraig… even after killing him I'm still weak…" Issei spoke to his dragon partner

"You have only sparred Issei its different to real combat. You faltered in experience something which you can only gain with time dear partner. You were overwhelmed there was only so much you could do" the dragon comforted, Issei titled his head down and stared at his body

"Am I dead Ddraig? I could feel it… the coldness... the fear… the loneliness… "Issei asked the dragon calmly with resignation accepting the fate he died. Issei expected a response from the dragon but was surprised when he felt a pair of warm soft arms wrap around him.

He froze in surprise pausing for a few moments before a soft laugh filled his ears.

"So much potential in this one Ddraig it's unfortunate I could not meet him earlier…" Issei glanced up to see a beautiful blonde woman with green eyes, she reminded him of Gabriel.

"Elsha, it's a pleasure to finally meet you Issei Hyoudou…"

 **This chapter took a lot longer than I would have liked it to but here we are. It was a pain to try and get the power ratings correct. I also wanted to represent Ares in a different way a lot of people represent him as a weak god and he is basically all talk. I really disliked that representation sure he maybe all brawns and one of the least liked Greek gods but he is still a god and a god of war.**

 **Also Issei has only had spars and not much combat experience and that was what Ddraig and Artemis were hinting at and the reasons for this is he was a closely guarded church secret so while he may have balance breaker he doesn't have much fighting experience which Ares and Artemis outclassed him in. I am going to move on to focus on more Serafall x Issei in the next few chapters because we need some romance and plus I do want to explore the couple and character develop Isssei some more. Anyway please leave me your thoughts and until next time!**


	12. Fate and Destiny

**Been a while huh? Too damn long and I apologize but I was dealing with life and university. Video games also began to take precedence over writing taking up my free time. I just had no motivation to write I was barely getting down a hundred words a time before stopping. It was frustrating, to say the least.**

 **It also annoyed me because I felt like I was being disrespectful and unappreciative to readers and followers who had taken the time to read and review my work. While also managing to get through my atrocious grammar (which I am constantly seeking to improve.) Abandoning stories is a thing on fanfiction and something I have experienced in stories I have greatly enjoyed and it's disheartening, to say the least. I did not want to do that; I am sick of leaving my works unfinished. Moreover, I have received criticism and that is complexly fine I do not discourage criticism, in fact, I encourage it as it does help me improve but what is not fine is me taking genuine criticism that may have been framed in less than favourable terms and letting it affect me and inhibit my writing. These criticisms should not inhibit my ability to write but rather they should make me step back and see mistakes readers have seen that I may have not realized. Readers may have different ways of framing criticism some harsher than others but this does not make their criticism any less valid.**

 **This leads me to another reason for my delayed updating, I was not happy with my work, I was contending with the issue Issei was too OOC, my grammar not being up to par. Then, I was focusing on different things and screwing up the timeline inevitably leading to plot holes. This exacerbated my writer's block and made me seriously consider a re-write but I decided not to. As I would be merely doing what I despised abandoning a story and my work. So I decided to continue with this story and to improve and grow as a writer. The goal is to grow the story chapter to chapter, word by word and my skill. In the future, I will create a better story involving Issei and Serafall but for now please read and review this chapter.**

 **The Destiny And Fate Of The Red Dragon Emperor**

Issei Hyoudou just continued staring at the women who just introduced herself as Elsha. She seemed so real, a lot more than just a figment of his imagination.

"I will leave you two" Ddraig broke the pregnant pause as the dragon disappeared in flames. Leaving the two humans, Issei disentangled himself from the women who had hugged him from behind, standing and turning around to face the women who too stood up. A gentle smile remained ever-present on the woman's face.

"Am I dead?" Issei asked not really getting a straight answer from Ddraig, Elsha calmly shook her head

"No, you aren't Issei, just unconscious. Probably for a while." Issei breathed a small sigh of relief

"That's good to know, so you are Elsha? What are you doing here?" Issei asked wondering where this woman came from and why Ddraig seemed to know her.

"I was a boosted gear user. I was the strongest female user. The souls of past users get stored inside the gear. I luckily am one of the few who did not succumb to the curse of the Juggernaut Drive hence why we are able to have normal conversations." Elsha calmly explained, Issei took a moment to take it in. He was basically communicating with someone's soul.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too Elsha." He greeted back, the women acknowledged it with a nod before getting straight to the point.

"Tell me Issei, why do you continue to impose suffering on yourself? Even now I can still feel it, your hatred, your loathing…. You are lost Issei but only because you choose to be…" Elsha calmly locked eyes with Issei, her words coming out measured and calm. Issei froze taken back by her candid words.

"W-what do you mean?" Issei asked confused by her words

"I mean what I said, you continue to impose suffering on yourself. You continue to grieve when you should be moving on. You keep shackling yourself to the past. Irina would not want this" Elsha continued, something in Issei snapped.

"Irina would not want this? WHO ARE YOU TO KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS!" Issei shouted but Elsha seemed unfazed.

"WHO ARE YOU TO DECIDE WHAT SHE WOULD WANT!" Issei continued as he stepped forward

"Who are you to decide she would want you to continue suffering? You know her better than I do but that does not mean I don't know of her. You really think someone who loved you would want you to continue suffering, wallowing away. Wasting your life, wasting your potential." Elsha replied calmly not budging an inch

"What potential? I had the potential to protect her but I didn't and now I just got my ass handed to me by a god of war. So much potential…" Issei replied bitterly

"Potential that has not been tempered, potential that has the chance to do great things. Potential to protect those close to you. Potential that you can attain if you only train yourself to realize it." Elsha pressed

"What if I don't want to attain this potential? Do I not get a say in this?" Issei retorted

"You should stop seeing your power as a burden, it is also a boon. You have the opportunity to change the world, bring peace, crush those who would harm your friends or family. You see the responsibility that comes with your power and that is what only a handful of previous users realized. That is what makes you better and someone who can change the supernatural world for the better." Elsha calmly explained

"For the better? The supernatural world is just a pit of snakes, they take advantage of those weaker than them and despise human. It was that mantra that leads to Irina's death. Nobody gives a damn about humans!"

"Then change that Issei Hyoudou, change it push yourself to your limits and prove to them humans are not to be trifled with be an example for other humans an example people in the supernatural can fear." Elsha stated, Issei sighed and locked eyes with the former boosted gear user.

"Even then I am not that ambitious, I just care about my friends…. Gabriel, Xenovia, Raynare and…. Serafall." Issei sighed thinking about the women he befriended, his voice lingering on Serafall.

"Then what are you going to do about Gabriel? She did confess to you… Will you reject her?" Elsha asked, her words making Issei bite his lower lip.

"I…. don't know… I never saw Gabriel that way… Maybe I could in future? I don't know? But I'm not really looking for something right now…. I am a mess…" Issei muttered, not sure what to think

"She could help you, help you heal once and for all. But you need to stop pushing her away and you cannot ignore her feelings." Elsha counselled, Issei sighed.

"I freaked out… and ran from her but she still came to help me… She is a great frie… person; I know that much but whether she could be more I don't know"

"Gabriel is not the only one you can rely on. You have others." Elsha pointed out

"Xenovia, Serafall and… Raynare." Issei spoke their names to which Elsha nodded. Issei began thinking about them in turn.

"Xenovia, she was always a good friend. Even when I pushed her away, she like Gabriel still cared for me. She will help me any way she can. And I need to apologize to her, I acted as if Irina's death meant less to her then it did to me. That was not fair and not right." Then his thoughts drifted to a certain magical girl.

"One of the four satan's dresses up as a magic girl…" Issei spoke with slight disbelief to which Elsha let out a small melodious laugh.

"Devils are known for the eccentricities "

Elsha walked forward and placed her hand on his shoulder, their eyes locking.

"Take your time Issei and think it through. But I will no longer tolerate your own self-styled suffering and ostracism. The time for grief is over, the time for suffering is over, it is time to break free of your shackles and be reborn stronger and more determined than ever. You are Issei Hyoudou the red dragon emperor, a human given a great boon. It is time you show them your resolve and strength as a human and forge a legend! A legend forged from his own determination and merits and with the help of those around him" Elsha roused him.

A few seconds paused of silence as Issei took in her words. His rather flat expression began morphing as he continued processing the words. She was right, he was wallowing for no reason, he didn't need to suffer any longer. There are people who care for him, people who could help him, he only needs to reach out. He needed to build himself up, get stronger and show the world but most importantly protect his friends.

Gabriel, Raynare, Xenovia and Serafall he would get stronger and he would protect them. A trademark goofy grin that had been gone ever since Irina's death had returned and formed on his lips the white of his teeth evident as he clasped his neck.

"You are right Elsha! It's time I show them! Who the Red Dragon Emperor is and can be! I will grow stronger and protect my friends!" finishing his sentence with a fist pump, Elsha just had a supportive smile at his declaration.

"Well, let's hope you will wake up soon. Sooner you can get trained!"

"Oh yeah, I kinda got my ass kicked…." Issei remembered with a small laugh

* * *

Back in the real world. Serafall was getting an intense of Déjà vu as she and Gabriel lay hunched over Issei once again pooling their powers to heal him their lower clothes once again soaked with his blood. Behemoth the towering being stood guard, his body tense in a defensive pose as he guarded his mistress and her friend.

"This can't keep happening to him, Gabriel" Serafall spoke cutting through the silence

"I know" her response was quiet and lacking vibrancy, tears stained her cheek at witnessing the man she loved once again at death's door. She blamed herself if she hadn't told him he would not have freaked out and left. Serafall would not have it.

if Gabriel could not protect him, Serafall would take his protection into her own hands. He didn't need to suffer anymore, he deserved somewhere safe a friend to look after him. Her heart ached at that word, a friend a deep part of her knew what that meant but she really did not want to entertain such notions. Especially considering the fact that he would not reciprocate if his reaction to Gabriel's feelings were anything to go by, he still needed time to recover, time to develop new feelings and time to accept others feelings towards him. Serafall bit her lip, her feelings could come later right now she needed to ensure he first made it.

"This time he will be under my protection…" Serafall stated leaving no room for argument but Gabriel was not about to argue either. His reaction to her words and the events that followed she was to blame. She couldn't be near him, she needed to give him space and she needed space to think about her feelings. He needed space to heal and to consider her words. Her heart ached at the thought being separated from the one she loved but she needed to be at least for a small while.

"Alright… it is… probably for the best…" the angel agreed her joyful voice now sombre

"Someone's approaching" Behemoth growled, the hulking man facing a pair of trees. Gabriel and Serafall were immediately on alert.

"Now, now Behemoth calm down" an ever calm voice cut through the tense atmosphere of the situation. Serafall and Gabriel were perplexed, to say the least.

"Tamamo?" the women spoke with confusion at the same time at the leader of the Youkai faction sauntering to the forest her tails swishing behind her, her facial expressions concealed by her iconic fan. Yasaka following close to her mistress.

"Serafall, Gabriel. A pleasure to see you, ladies, again, admittedly I wish it were in better circumstances" the Kitsune calmly admitted as she stepped closer

"Mistress?" Behemoth called seeking an order his body still tense

"It's all right let them come closer Behemoth." Serafall ordered her servant who turned to continue surveying the forest, one part of him still turned towards the approach Kitsune. The Satan and Arch-angel were confused as to why the leader of the Youkai faction would be here but they both followed her ever calculating eyes which were poised for Issei.

"I am here for the same reason you ladies are here, for the person currently bleeding beneath your hands," Tamamo admitted casually coming closer to Serafall, Gabriel and unconscious Issei till they were a few steps away. The two ladies tensed, an ambiguous answer as ever but such was expected from Tamamo.

"Admittedly I'm not romantically attracted to him but Issei Hyoudou is important to the future. I would rather he not die… it would be an inconvenience, to say the least." Tamamo offered an answer while leaving a question important for what in the future?

"We will discuss this later, Tamamo…." Serafall begrudgingly letting go of her curiosity of what Tamamo needed Issei for, she would rather have her healing Issei then playing a verbal game of cat and mouse. Tamamo gave a barely noticeable nod before approaching a green glowing orb in her free hand.

"Yasaka please ensure no one hostile gets to close…" Tamamo requested her hand-maiden

"Yes mistress" Yasaka bowed slightly before assuming a defensive position across from Behemoth as both beings stood guard

Tamamo now offered her healing power and with their combined powers within moments Issei's wounds were sealed. He however still lost a lot of blood and would be unconscious for a while.

"He is out of mortal danger for now" Tamamo confirmed with Gabriel and Serafall nodding their agreement with Tamamo's assessment.

"I will go inform Michael what happened and that he is under your protection but I will be back later to see him." Gabriel stood up first her eyes firmly locked on Issei's unconscious form.

"Of course, you can see him whenever you like." Serafall would not deny her if she wanted to see Issei. Gabriel took one last look at Issei before leaving.

"A dove leaves and a crow arrives…" Tamamo suddenly muttered calmly earning Serafall's attention, Serafall found the women annoyingly cryptic and too reliant on thinking ahead but she had to give credit Tamamo was as cunning as they came.

"Issei?" A female voice once again intervened in the clearing and Serafall turned to face the source of the voice. She didn't recognize the women but her instincts screamed fallen angel.

"Yo Serafall so you found him?" Azazel calmly greeted while beside him stood the silver-haired man she recognized as the white dragon emperor. As well as another tall gruff man with black hair, she recognized him as Baraqiel.

"Yes, I did Azazel." She answered the fallen angel before glancing back to the prone form of Issei

"Is he okay?" the female fallen angel suddenly blurted out nervously as her violet eyes filled with concern started at Issei's unconscious form. Serafall eyes bore into the fallen angel who was she to Issei?

"Yes he is, he is just unconscious."

"Tamamo what are you doing here?" the fallen angel leader a bit suspicious of why the leader of the Youkai faction would be here, he too like Serafall would always have reservations about the KItsune she was just too damn cryptic.

"I am here for the same reason you all are." Giving practically the same answer she did to Gabriel and Serafall to Azazel. Tamamo eyes then trailed to the silver-haired white dragon emperor user.

"Ah the white dragon emperor, here to kill your rival while he is weak?" Tamamo calmly questioned as her eyes narrowed in suspicion to the silver-haired devil to which Vali gave her a look of annoyance

"Of course not. There would be no fun in doing that, I would much rather battle him to the death when we both are at our highest potential" Vali's battle mania seeping into his response. Azazel just shook his head used to such antics.

"Damn battle maniac." Azazel muttered

"What happened here?" Baraqiel inquired as he glanced around the destroyed clearing and the damage the ground suffered from multiple craters and marks.

"Artemis and Ares showed up, Zeus wanted the red dragon emperor." Serafall stated succinctly

"That old coot. We will be having a talk about that later." Azazel sighed expecting such stupidity from Zeus, Serafall nodded in agreement.

"Uh, lady Serafall" the female fallen angel addressed the satan who immediately turned her eyes to the fallen angel

"May I approach Issei? I just want to make sure he's okay…" the fallen angel asked politely and a tone filled with nervousness. After all, she was talking to a being who could obliterate her.

Serafall mind was racing, she obviously knew Issei that much was certain. A friend at least, definitely not a lover but potential love rival. Serafall's mind froze where did that last idea come from. She would need to have some time to think to herself about her potential feelings.

 _'I am probably overthinking things…' She mentally concluded_

She glanced to Azazel who gave her a small almost not noticeable nod and mouthed a small, please. So this fallen angel was important to Azazel, she stored that bit of information away for later. It wouldn't hurt she concluded but she would be watching the fallen angel like a hawk.

"Yes, you can."

Raynare's heart was racing, what in god's name possessed her to request something from a Satan? She knew Issei was okay after all he did receive medical treatment from the two strongest beings in the supernatural world. But her heart screamed for her to get closer. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in when Serafall said yes. It took a few moments for her to will her legs to move forward, she could feel Serafall and Tamamo and their body guard's eyes on her as she approached but she could feel the comforting presence of Baraqiel and Azazel behind her. She took one step forward after the other, Issei's body getting closer while the four people around him got more intimidating.

The two bodyguards parted to allow her to walk closer till she was leaning over Issei's body. Serafall watching her like a hawk but Raynare was this close and couldn't turn away. Issei looked peaceful as if he was just asleep. But he was unconscious and judging by the damage in the clearing what he fought was no pushover. She wanted to step closer, run her fingers through his hair, gripping his hand and feel his warmth but couldn't find it in herself to do so. Maybe it was being the presence of such being or the fact she just requested something of the devil. She clenched her fist her nails digging into her palm, she would have to bide her time a bit longer but Issei was okay that was what mattered. He was close but seemed so far.

A few more moments passed before Raynare bowed her head "Thank you Lady Serafall" before stepping back to Azrael. Who gave her a small consolatory look before speaking.

"What's the plan now?"

"I'm taking Issei under my protection for now" Serafall declared

"How about joint protection?" Tamamo added

"We all seem to have a vested interest in Issei Hyoudou it would be best if he were protected. Rather than just one of our factions guarding him?" Tamamo followed up

"I would not be against that, Baraqiel and Raynare will be suitable guards. " Azazel agreed nonchalantly before turning to Vali.

"Vali go inform Shemahazi of the situation and that we found Issei."

Vali nodded and took one more glance at his rival

"Recover well my Rival, I look forward to our fight…" he muttered quietly under his breath before heading back to the headquarters of the Grigori

"I have no objections either, we can contact Michael and he can send someone." Serafall had no objection before insisting

"But he will be housed in the underworld under my roof and direct protection as one of the four satans"

Tamamo nodded her affirmation while Azazel stroked his chin before shrugging. He could see it in Serafall's eyes, she would protect him and look out for his interests. And even if they disagreed Serafall would not have any of it, a pissed off Serafall would not be good for anyone.

"No objections here"

"Good we have other matters to discuss as well" Tamamo declared earning perplexed but suspicious looks from Azazel and Serafall. Whenever Tamamo had something to discuss it was usually never good news.

* * *

Behemoth had picked up Issei gently and brought him to the room opposite lady Serafall and gently placed him on the bed and tucking him under the bed before moving to guard the door. Raynare took a seat by Issei's bedside and was the de-facto nurse while Baraiqel stood nearby to Behemoth. The veteran fallen angel was relaxed but on guard, he would not slack on his duties.

Raynare reached out and to touch Issei's face he was warm to touch. She could feel Behemoth's eyes on her but she wasn't going to hurt Issei, no way would she ever. She then slowly and gently as if he were glass and pulled a bang of his hair back before her head trailed down to rest on his cheek. His head tilted subconsciously into the palm of her hand and Raynare blushed a bit, rather embarrassed. She couldn't help but find such an action intimate despite the brooding behemoth in the room. Baraqiel the grim fallen angel allowed the corners of his lip to twitch briefly before returning to his stoic expression. Raynare then proceeded to make sure he was tucked in properly and continued to monitor him. While Behemoth, following his mistress orders watched over the fallen angels and would be ready to incapacitate them should they harm the human.

Down the hall, Serafall, Azazel and Tamamo were gathered around a table in the upper guest room. Tamamo was currently sipping elegantly on some tea while Azazel was casually leaning back and enjoying the comfortable seat but at the same time his ears poised towards the Kitsune. Serafall's eyes were firmly glued on Tamamo as she sipped her tea, impatiently waiting for her to speak.

"The tea was lovely" Tamamo commended before placing down her empty cup of tea, Azazel could see Serafall was being impatient.

"So what's going Tamamo whenever we talk, it's not usually for pleasant news"

"You are right Azazel, it's not pleasant news. If I am right it could be a major problem for all of us." Tamamo began cutting to the chase

"I have been hearing rumours of an organisation, they have been recruiting members. I haven't been able to identify their leader yet but they are recruiting from the old satan faction and I hear higher-ups in the faction are involved. They have been recruit human hero's as well and collecting sacred gears. Some rogue fallen angels have joined as well, some of Kokabiel's disgruntled followers I believe."

Serafall and Azazel were shocked, they had been hearing movement here and there but nothing this organised. This was a serious failure in their networks of intelligence. The mood of the room went from tense to extremely serious.

"Tamamo do you mean they intend to…" before Azazel could finish his sentence Tamamo interjected her pupils narrowed in seriousness

"War, Azazel and Serafall. War might just be a cover for their true intentions. But I have no doubt that violence will be on the agenda. Maybe, they began marshalling more intensely due to the closer relations growing between the three biblical factions."

"And it might be due to the reawakening of the red dragon emperor…"

The table began cracking as Serafall sought once again to vent her frustrations. Had Issei not suffered enough? Once again he was the centre of attention, once again people sought to use him, this was bullshit of a cosmic level.

"Fucksake…" Azazel growled the kid couldn't catch a break

"It is unfortunate but Issei Hyoudou is now of paramount importance, we must ensure he doesn't join this organisation." Tamamo continued

"If anything I would be more concerned about the white dragon emperor; he seems to have a propensity for combat. They could perhaps buy him with the promise of battle. Please do keep an eye on him Azazel…" Tamamo observed

"I will keep Issei out of this, he will not be getting caught up in this." Serafall seethed

"It matters not what you do Serafall, the only thing I expect he is be kept out of their clutches." Tamamo declared

"But I do believe no matter what you do Serafall, he will always be drawn into battle if not with this organisation with the white dragon emperor. Such as the fate of the red dragon emperor…"

Serafall was silent as she brooded over how to protect Issei but Azazel had one nagging question.

"*sigh* what do they call themselves?"

Tamamo turned to the two of them

"Khaos Brigade"

* * *

Sirzechs was currently seated in a heated discussion between the Phenex and Gremory family. Rias and Raiser were screaming at each other like petulant children but considering the situation, it was understandable. Raiser wanted to force a girl into a marriage for her body and status and Rias wanted out for obvious reasons.

He was sat on the sidelines with Grayfia behind him. His poker face on showing an impassive attitude while internally he wished he could vaporise the runt called Raiser Phenex for daring to force his precious Rias into a marriage and then to take her purity unwillingly. Raiser was scum, scum that needed to be knocked down a peg.

"I have said it a hundred times and I will say it once again! I will not marry you if you were the last man in the underworld and earth!" Rias howled

"Have you no sense of duty! This marriage is important for all devil kind and our houses!" Raiser barked

"A marriage that was made without my consent! Now, your family is trying to enforce it!" Rias retorted

"Our family is trying to uphold!" Raiser countered

"I believe this argument has gone on long enough!" Both patriarchs of the family declared silencing their respective children.

Sirzechs continued observing, waiting, biding his time. He had a plan but all he needed was the right moment.

"We made this arrangement and yes while it was when you were young. We must still uphold this marriage" Zeoticus Gremory reiterated

"Indeed, as Raiser said. Pure-blood devil number is diminishing, this marriage would bring stability and increase the number of pure-blood devils." Lord Phenex added but Rias once again burst up to her feet and pointed at Raiser.

"I want to marry a man I love! I want to marry someone who will love me for being Rias and not a Gremory!"

Perfect Sirzechs thought as he stood up

"It is clear that Rias does not want this marriage and while yes this was arranged as an agreement. I have a suitor of great standing who has expressed interest in Rias and who will benefit our faction as a whole." Sirzechs declared driving the room into an uproar as Raiser, Lord Phenex and Lord Gremory began protesting only to be promptly silenced by Lady Phenex and Gremory. While Rias looked surprised but quickly schooled her futures she would trust her brother, he was against the marriage, this was definitely a way out.

"I would be interested in an alternative to Raiser, someone I could develop feelings for." Rias supported her brother's proposition.

Sirzechs smiled inwardly, Rias was always clever she had shown she wasn't against the idea and now to seal the deal. Sirzechs paused a moment, steeling himself with what he was about to do, the damage may be irreparable but he needed to do this.

 _I am sorry Serafall, I must do this for my Rias…._

"The suitor is the Red Dragon Emperor"

 **Well, I am back!**

 **I was actually kind of scared that the quality of the chapter midway was falling through but I believed that I brought it back towards the end. I know I did take some liberties but I wanted certain things to be done so I took some liberties. I hope they aren't too major and once again I don't read the light novel and this story isn't to canon focused anyway.**

 **A fair amount of reviewers have pointed out is that Serafall is what was advertised but you aren't getting much of her and therefore my focus in the next chapters will be to accurately reflect the whole premises of the story. I will be changing the story tags to appropriately reflect the 3-way harem of Serafall, Gabriel and Raynare. I also want to start Issei's more original cannon traits and make him less OOC, after all he isnt really Issei if i make a new character right?**

 **Well, I am a bit nervous considering I haven't uploaded in basically a year but I hope this chapter is enjoyable and leave a review it will mean a lot.**


End file.
